Over and Over
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: Over and over, I fell for you. I wish you could've stayed, and I wish we could've been together. But maybe it was for the best. But it hurts me so much, how you chose him over me.
1. Break

**A/N This was inspired by 'Wedding Dress' by Big Bang, and 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace. I think you should listen to 'Over and Over' while reading this. Adds to the effect. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Special isn't mine, the songs mentioned in the author's note isn't mine, but the quote below is. "Over and Over" isn't mine either.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pearl<span>**

I was watching behind a corner, peeking over to look at Dia and missy. I was going to propose to her today, but Dia never leaves her side these days…

I'm going to do this. I will do this.

_I feel it everyday, it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

But they looked so happy together, a smile as bright as the sun on both of their faces. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but I knew they were having a good time.

I fingered the smooth velvet box in my pocket. It contained a platinum ring inside, encrusted with diamonds and pearls. I had it custom made, but I had to pay a ton of money. Worth it though, for her.

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

Dia's face when serious, a bit stiffened. It looked weird, since he was usually so laid back. He reached his hand into a pocket, and pulled out something small, dark blue, glimmering…

It was a glass box. A box perfect for a ring.

_Platina_ gasped, and stuttered out something. Dia nodded, got down on one knee. A feel of dread came over me, telling me to run out there, push him away, _anything_ to get him away from the heiress. But I was frozen in shock. I mean, it should've been obvious, how he was acting lately, blushing and following her around…

It was only fair… right? He got there first. Beat me. After all those times I beat him.

But it wasn't. So unfair.

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I fall for you…_

He opened the box. The glow was so strong, even I could see it. A glowing, shimmering diamond ring, catching the sunlight beautifully.

Diamond's voice rang inside the room.

"Will you marry me?"

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to_

I lurched onto the floor, catching myself before I blew my cover completely. It was ringing in my ears. '_Will__you__marry__me?__'_

The exact words I was going to say. The exact thing I was going to do…

I wanted to pound the walls and scream, "_It__'__s __not __fair!__"_ But I didn't. Because it was fair.

He had gotten there first. I didn't deserve her.

But her reply was what hurt me the most, piercing through my heart as if she had stabbed me.

"_Yes.__"_

_It feels like everyday_

_It stays the same_

_It's dragging down but I_

_Can't pull away_

A happy smile on both of them as Diamond slid the ring on her finger. Their lips touched.

And I cried silently.

* * *

><p>I caught her alone about an hour later. Maybe… maybe…<p>

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

"Platina…"

She looked at me curiously, surprised I had used her real name. "Yes Pearl?"

Just do it. Just do it.

But I already knew that Dia had given her the ring. I couldn't just make her decide between us, and I couldn't give her doubts about Diamond. Because of me. Because that's not what friends to do each other.

"Pearl?"

_Over and over _

_Over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to_

I swallowed it back. Held it back. But the ring in my pocket…

"N-Nothing. I was just wondering… N-Nothing."

I ran away as soon as I knew she couldn't see me. I pounded the wall ferociously.

_Not fair…_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try_

* * *

><p>The wedding invitation came a few weeks later.<p>

At first, I thought about not coming. But I owed it to Dia, and Platina… But maybe I couldn't face it. Not strong enough? Probably.

Jealous to the brim? Yes.

But I did anyways. Glad I did to, since Dia hugged me and said "Thanks for supporting me all these years, Pearl."

I smiled weakly at him. My heart still hurt, but it was nice to see them truly happy.

"You like missy better than rice balls?"

Dia grinned widely. "Of course!"

The wedding march played. Platina glided into the room, her pure white dress bringing out the glimmers of her beautiful eyes, smiling radiantly, a strong aura coming from her…

No. I can't. She's Diamond's wife from now on. I can't.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you_

_Every time I do I feel dead_

I barely heard the vows. I couldn't stop staring. The only thing that got through to me was the 'kiss the bride' part. I clapped forcefully along with the other people in the crowd (some of them were crying) and left the room as soon as the ending song played.

Everyone else behind me made a beeline for the food, but I swerved off the path and headed towards the empty corridor.

"Darn it!" I hissed, smashing a fist against the wall. It hurt, but it blocked the pain in my heart.

"…Pearl?"

I swished my head around, my gaze coming to the angel in the hallway. "Missy?"

"Pearl, what is wrong?"

I averted my gaze. "Nothing."

She grabbed my arm when I tried to pull away. I struggled, making a certain something fall out of my pocket and land on the floor with a soft thump.

Why did I even bring it? What was I _thinking?_ Now missy's going to be all guilty and her happiness ruined…

As expected, she plucked it from the ground and inspected it. "What is this?"

I gulped. "Nothing."

She turned it around and around in her smooth fingers, and opened it. Her skin became pale. "This is not nothing. What is this?"

"It's whatever you think it is."

I tried to pull away, but her grip just got tighter.

"Pearl, _what __is __this?_"

"I… I was… I tried to, he got there first… I… Don't make things complicated because of me."

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep wasting all my time_

"What do you mean?"

"It's a wedding present."

A lame lie, and it tore at my heart. All hope was gone now, but maybe it's better that way.

"Oh." She looked relieved. "_Oh._ I see now Pearl, thank you."

She walked away with the ring, leaving me behind to silently weep once more. I didn't want anyone else, but it was too late.

She was gone.

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to_

_Over and over _

_Over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try to…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN This was originally going to be part of 30 Pairings, but it became so big that I thought it deserved its own one-shot.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are awesome, and food for the hungry writer. =)**


	2. Raze

**A/N I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. It will be pretty short though, and every chapter will have a song. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Pokemon nor Viva la Vida are not mine. Pokemon belongs to Satoshi-sensei, and Viva la Vida belongs to Coldplay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl<strong>

I knew…

Somehow, I knew…

It wouldn't be the same anymore.

The moment I dropped that ring, the moment Platina picked it up…

The moment she met my gaze with her beautiful orbs of blue, the moment she left the hallway…

The moment my heart broke.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

I wander aimlessly through the Sinnoh region now, my body alive, soul gone… Usually approaching random trainers and battling them, sometimes helping out at the trainer school to give the younger ones some tips.

My father came to my little isolated cottage in the middle of Eterna Forest once. He didn't really say anything, just asking how I've been and things. I gave him lies, but he knew there was more than that, just like I knew there was more to the reason he'd come to see me.

But he didn't question it, so I didn't either.

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

The last I've heard, missy and Dia moved to Johto, Dia planning to open a chain bakery from there. Missy… Well, I didn't like to hear about her.

Don't get me wrong, we still kept in touch. I called them at least once every two weeks, and joked, told them what was going on in my life… Except I told them all lies. That I was happy, settling down.

I wasn't either of those things.

I think they knew it too. A barrier like thing had blocked our friendship, acting like a weed in between two fields of flowers. The weed was probably my jealousy.

My theory was proven correct one summer after they had gotten married.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

They had come to visit. A totally, harmless visit between friends (lovers) and friend. I was planning to greet them with a smile and a laugh, but that plan was destroyed as soon as I saw them walking up the sidewalk.

Laughing. Holding hands. Smiling. To them, the only things in the world that mattered was their love.

Not me.

I know, I was greedy. A jealous monster. They had gotten married; of _course_ they would feel that way.

But that didn't change the fact I was still hurt. And angry.

The sound of the doorbell vibrated once through the house. Twice. Thrice.

It stopped. The sound of soft whispers, and footsteps leaving the area. They hadn't even bothered to call, or maybe check in the windows.

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

"_The old king is dead, long live the king"_

I was hurt. Beyond repair. And I vowed to myself that I would get revenge.

But… I couldn't. How? Marry someone else? Tell missy that the ring she had picked up from the hallway a year ago was actually my proposal? That it was brought to her _wedding_?

Maybe even hurt them _physically?_

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I absolutely refused to. Monster, stop it. Stop it.

Before someone seriously gets hurt.

_One minutes I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

I took it out on myself, most of the time. Sometimes banging the wall with my fists until my flesh ripped open and warm, moist blood flowed out freely. I isolated myself even further, hardly ever coming out of my little cottage unless I was running out of food. Even then, I went out at night, in a mask preferably.

My pokemon were worried; I could tell. I could always feel their gaze on me during the sleepless nights. Their soft sighs and cries humming in my ears from where I had set them; on the bedstand to gather dust.

That hurt me the most.

_And I discovered my castles stand_

_On pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Sometimes, I would think of letting them out. It was better than letting them stay there, forgotten forever. I didn't want them to become like I'd become.

Left behind, like pebbles among heaps of gold. And I did let them free. Forever.

It was a nice, cool day I remember. When summer was making way for the chill of fall. I even remember the clothes I had gone out in. A red jumpcoat with jeans that were ripped. A green scarf.

A _green_ scarf.

The ones I weren't that attached to, I released. Just let them out in the middle of nowhere. I knew that they were strong enough to leave me and make new lives of their own.

But they didn't. Zeihiko, Dighiko, Tauhiko… They all kept on coming back, nuzzling me affectionately, crying out to me. Until I began to spray repel around me. Then they stayed outside the barrier of moisture until the effect wore off.

Until I did the unthinkable.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman calvary choirs a singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

I slapped them.

That's right. The person who had grown up with pokemon, was happy with pokemon, had slapped his own three pokemon.

It shouldn't have hurt physically, but I could tell it had hurt them mentally. They held back this time, staying about three or four feet away from me.

"Shoo! Get away! Get! Can't you see I don't need you anymore? Can't you see I don't love you anymore? Can't you see I want what's best for you, rather than just being left behind in the dust like pieces of trash?" I swiped invisible forces in the air, screaming, "_Leave! Go away and don't come back!_"

They could see I meant it. They all left, grouped together and became one with the trees as they vanished into the trees. Tears dripping down my face, I fell to my knees and sobbed, ripping up handfuls of dirt and grass from the ground.

But my pain was probably nothing compared to theirs.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

At least they obeyed their final order. They never came back, ever.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, I had set off once again. I had really thought about this. My last three pokemon- Chahiko, Chimhiko, Rayhiko- were dear to me. Very. I had traveled through Sinnoh with them, conquering evil forces. They were family. Only a sick person would abandon family.<p>

But I guess I was a sick person, because I did it anyways.

I really didn't want to. But I knew that they would be better off without me, they had better potential. It was better than rotting away on my bedstand, at least.

I thought I could start over. With those three pokemon. But when I was flipping through old photo albums, I realized I couldn't start over on those things. I just couldn't. At least, not with my old pokemon.

The last thing they saw before the darkness was my face, looking down at them with tears dripping from my eyes.

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

I put the pokeballs in a nice little box with a bunch of blankets. With a marker, I wrote "POKEMON IN NEED OF HOMES" in big, messy, scribbled letters. I could feel their panic from the outside by the way it shook frantically. They probably knew what was going to happen, and they knew that they wouldn't see me again.

Their cries kept ringing in my ears.

I took them to a pokemart, just in Eterna. I did it during the night, so no one would see me. That was a bad idea, because that's when all the Murcrow and Noctowls came out. They mocked me as I walked home, cawing and laughing.

Laughing. At me.

I would've liked to beat them, but I realized I didn't have any pokemon, nor could I see within the depths of the night. So I took the taunts as I walked home, covering my ears the whole way.

I forget if I was really crying, because it started to rain. The cold liquid dripped down my face, making it go numb.

Was I crying?

A shell. That's what I was. I knew it was pathetic, because I could've gotten back up again, tried to rebuild and restart. But I didn't.

I think I was still crying. I couldn't tell.

Some days, I would stare outside and wonder where I went wrong. Probably when I began to fall for missy in the first place. But who could help love?

Especially for someone so perfect?

Her eyes, sparkling like mini-diamonds. Her hair; perfect and flawless in everyway. Her laugh melodic enough to make an army of men faint…

…I'm over exaggerating, aren't I?

I'm the one who's blind, aren't I?

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

I liked to think of the times I used to travel around with Diamond and missy. All the happy times, when we were perfectly balanced. One helping the other, everything falling apart if only one came loose, fell apart…

But now it was Dia and Platina. And me.

Once, I saw Azelf in a dream. It looked so peaceful, so tranquil, just floating there in a sphere of light. It seemed to be smiling at me, begging me to come closer.

I remembered it was a part of a trio too.

"Are you lonely like I am?" I shouted at it. "Are you alone as well?"

I reached out a hand to touch it, but I couldn't. My hand swung out to the willpower pokemon every time, but it only touched thin air.

Was Azelf leaving me too?

"Come back! _Please!_"

And it was gone.

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

I woke up, sweating and panting. Covers and pillows were scattered everywhere, draped over various pieces of furniture. My mind was a jumbled mess, and for the first time, I felt the panic of being alone.

_I need to leave. Now._

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman calvary choirs a singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_And for some reason I can't explain_

_I know won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_When I ruled the world._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love, and love makes the author's ideas go round. :3<strong>


	3. Scattered

**A/N Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I smiled every time I read one. Thank you **_**so**_** much! **

**And because of all those reviews, the next chapter was updated faster than expected! Yay! Also, I've upped the rating to T.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Adventures are not mine. Ditto for all its characters. The song, "In The End" is by Linkin Park.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>**

Happiness.

It was the perfect word to describe the relationship between me and Diamond. Especially when we moved to Johto. Our seniors (Senior Blue in particular) usually stopped by to chat, asking how our life was going. Well, senior Gold only came because of Diamond's cakes, but that was alright.

At first, it was hard for us. Father hadn't been very pleased to find out that I had married a _commoner_, and to be honest, I wasn't very sure about it either. But we loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

Soon, we were happy and pleased with our life. Diamond asked me every day for a certain… Favor, but I politely declined every offer. We were pretty much strangers in the beginning, uncertain on how to act toward each other.

But then, let us just say that things happened.

We aren't ready for a child yet, because threat still looms over the world, and we just cannot risk to put an innocent child in the mess. Especially…

I hadn't told Diamond, or anyone else for that matter, about a strange dream I had. Uxie had come to me in a dream. Just standing there.

I had reached out to touch the pokemon, but it moved away. It kept on moving, and I kept on following. I had almost reached it…

When it busted into pieces. I screamed.

But there is was again, and Mesprit was there too. But… No Azelf.

And the world exploded around me.

I woke up screaming and my heart beating like a hyper Pikachu. I didn't tell anyone, for they would be worried.

I wish I had.

_It starts with one_

_One thing I don't know why_

_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_

Then there was the thing with Pearl.

He wasn't at home when we went to visit him for the first time in a year. He wasn't home, and but there were fresh foot prints on the ground, crushed grass and dirt. We stood outside for awhile, but left. We didn't call him… I guess that was a mistake.

I felt bad, because we didn't even bother to contact him after that. I guess both of us were busy, Diamond with his bakery and me with the students at the pokemon school I'd opened up.

It wasn't a few months later until both of us discovered that he was hardly seen, if seen at all. But at that time, it hadn't seemed important. Pearl had his own life, we had ours. But there was a tinge of doubt at the back of my mind the whole time, pulsing, desperately trying to tell me something.

Foolishly, I ignored it.

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

Well, time was drifting away from us now, and we were growing up. All of us. Seniors Blue and Green had gotten married, and had invited us to the party. I admit that I was excited, not just for them, but for the prospect of meeting Pearl there as well.

But, as it turns out, he had never responded to their invitation. Senior Green looked worried, but Blue-senpai had waved him off, telling him, "There's nothing to worry about!" cheerfully. We had all laughed at her joyousness, since no one had known she could be so cheerful so genuinely.

I guess we were all fools for ignoring the signs.

When they said their vows, Diamond grabbed my hand and smiled while everyone else cheered. I cheered along and clutched his hand even tighter. With the other hand, I clutched the little ring around my neck that was held there with a golden chain. The ring that had pearls and diamonds etched into it. The ring Pearl had given me.

If I could change the future, just one thing, I would've gone back to that moment when I clutched the ring. Because when I touched the ring, it snapped. I would've told myself that there was something terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

All the pearls had rolled away into the cracks and tremors of the floor, while the diamonds remained. If you thought about it, it would be perfectly reasonable that the diamonds remained while the pearls fell, and I had thought that way. Even though I was saddened that my gift was broken, I hadn't thought of it as an 'omen' of some sort.

Oh, how I wish I could turn back time. I heard senior Ruby had done it once.

Why couldn't I?

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

* * *

><p>So, it was around sixteen months since we hadn't seen Pearl that I suggested that we should take a vacation to Lake Valor. I still had that dream in my mind, so I wanted to check on Azelf; make sure everything was okay.<p>

And besides, I had heard from a colleague that Lake Valor was _beautiful_ in the winter. Diamond agreed (but he agreed with mostly everything I say those days) and we packed our things and went.

I had rented a top notch wooden cabin perfect for two people. It was right by the lake, so it had a great view. I still remember eating the steaming pork buns as we sat together, shoulders touching, by the shimmering lake.

It looked milky blue, since the top was frozen over but the ice was transparent. The winter Starly chattered, adding more of a soothing effect along with the sound of the whispering wind. So beautiful. Like the calm before a storm. And that was just what it was.

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go out the window_

That night, when Diamond was softly snoring away, I went to the center of the lake where Azelf's home was. During the day, it had looked so innocent, but at night, it looked very frightening.

I went anyways, because I had no fear.

…Which is what I would like to say, but it didn't happen that way.

In fact, I only went because of a dream. It was back at my wedding, when Pearl had talked to me in the hallway. When he had that pained look in his face when I picked up the ring. It was gone quickly, but I hadn't missed it. But this time, in the dream, the ring turned into a giant dragon that started to set everything on fire. But Pearl just stood there, eyes blank as the dragon swept through the building, lighting everything on fire.

I begged Pearl to come with me, but he didn't move. Just stared at me. I reached out to grab his hand, but he was gone.

And Azelf, Azelf came out of the ceiling and started to battle the dragon. But it was weak and sick looking. It cried out over and over again, '_Pearl, Pearl, Pearl…'_

It was sickening. So when I woke up, I just _had_ to check on the lake guardian.

I tiptoed out the door, with my warmest winter coat. The moon felt like it was watching over me, like a guardian of some sort. I wish it was.

With Lopunny using ice beam on the lake, I was able to get to the lake center. Of course, my pokemon was wondering why it was called out in the middle of the night to cover ice with more ice, but it trusted me.

_Trying to hold on_

_But didn't even know_

_Wasted it all_

_Just to watch you go_

The cave was dark, with drops of shiny liquid falling onto the rocky floor. But the pool of water in the center was glowing, so I got there without any real trouble. (I hadn't brought a flashlight.)

"Azelf? Azelf? It's me, Platina!" No answer except the silence. Of course, that should've been a good enough answer, but I was stubborn.

I still wasn't convinced after I had looked this way and that, so I went into the deeper cracks of the cave. I couldn't see, so I was stumbling and falling, scraping various places in my skin with the sharp stones and pebbles rolling about.

There. A glimmer of hope. "Azelf?" I walked closer and closer…

It was a red stone.

_Azelf's stone_.

I screamed.

_I kept everything inside_

_Even though I tried _

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_Will eventually be a memory_

_Of a time I _

_Tried so hard_

"Platina? _Platina?_"

Diamond's heavenly voice was calling. I had stumbled toward only to the sound of his voice, running blindly in the dark. His arms embraced me and I wailed, "Azelf's _gone_ Diamond! _Gone_!"

"W-Wha?" Diamond blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"W-We have to go to Pearl's, quick!"

Diamond held my wrist. "Do you know what time it is?" I didn't answer. "I didn't think so. It's _6 AM_. Let's at least get breakfast first, and _then_ we'll talk."

I gulped my protests down, and followed.

Maybe… It could've made a difference if I had.

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

* * *

><p>It was the one day I didn't eat the food prepared by Diamond. He ate pretty fast, but it seemed like forever to me. When he had finished, I blurted out, "Are we-"but he covered my mouth, his usual joyous face looking serious.<p>

"How do you know you're not making a fuss about nothing?" He asked. "What if Azelf is just out for a walk or something? Even legendaries have to get their exercise."

I didn't smile. Leaning in, I said, "I've been having _dreams_, Diamond. I'm sorry I did not tell you, but-"

"What kind of dreams?"

I looked away. "I would rather keep that to myself."

Diamond sighed, then looked out to the lake. After a moment of consideration, he turned back to me.

"I trust whatever you say, and you've never been wrong before,"

"Let's go."

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It's doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme _

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

* * *

><p>It took about two hours on the fastest jet.<p>

The forest seemed weirdly abandoned, even when loads of pokemon still bustled about, chatting to their families and friends. But it seemed… Different, in a way. More isolated.

The cabin. The paved road was cracked and dusty, with leaves scattered over it, blocking most of the destroyed walkway. Diamond stood behind me in horror.

"What happened to this place…."

The door was unlocked. I was almost afraid to open it, but the curiosity won me over. I grabbed the rusty handle and pushed it open.

"Hello…"

I stopped dead when I saw the inside. There were cobwebs on the furniture and walls, even small Bidoof were starting to move in. They scurried under the floorboards when the light streamed into the cabin. There was furniture, yes, but it looked old and broken. The only sign that life had ever been here was the few books on some of the bookshelves. A lot of things were knocked over, so that said the person left in a hurry.

"P-Platina…"

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

I walked over to Diamond, who had something clutched in his shaking fingers. He looked like he was about to cry, from the looks of it. I grabbed the square thing out of his hand.

It was a picture frame. Of Pearl, Diamond, and I, all smiling, Pearl making peace signs over our heads, while Diamond and I were laughing.

I looked down the row. It was filled with albums and photos, all lined up in a scattered row.

I flipped open a lot of them, scanning through the pages. There were no pictures of his personal life (baby pictures, family pictures, etc) but only us. But the weird thing was…

All of the pictures contained me or Diamond. Usually holding hands with each other. I couldn't even remember posing for some of these.

Did he take these in secret?

There wasn't an individual picture (excluding one of Diamond's pictures) and the only picture I could find without me in it was a picture of him and Diamond.

Why.. Hadn't he taken these with him?

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

There was a corner of a photo peeking out from under the cabinet all the pictures were lined up on. I reached down and attempt to pick it up, stabbing myself in the process. I held it up to the light. It was a shard of glass. '_Glass?'_

The pictures itself was even more surprising. After removing the shards of glass and piecing it together (it was ripped into many pieces) while Diamond inspected the bedroom, it became clear.

It was a picture, some of it blocked with a part of a wall. It had Diamond on one knee, holding up something shiny while I smiled at him, reaching out toward the shiny thing. But, in the corner, there was a little ring.

I clutched at the ring that used to be at my neck. This was _that_ ring. This was the proposal.

Was that 'gift'… A… Proposal?

Why had he ripped this? Why had he even _taken_ this?

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

"Platina! Y-You have to see this!"

I dashed outside, stuffing the pieces of the photo in my pocket. Tears were threatening to spill now, burning in my eyes and blocking my vision. I rubbed it out on my sleeve (so unladylike, I know) and the first thing I saw was Azelf. One of the gems on its tail, as I suspected, was missing. It looked weak, barely managing to hover above the ground.

"Azelf!" I shouted. "W-Why are you so weak?"

It looked at me dully. '_You three are our power sources now, ever since Palkia and Dialga were sucked into the dimensional void. When my power source detached itself from the world, detached itself from _you two,_ I grew weak. I attempted to find him but…' _She shook her head. _'He was gone. Gone from the face of the earth.' _She stared into my eyes. _'You don't know why he left yet, do you?'_

"Well," Diamond spoke up. "It looked like he was running from something when he left."

'_Yes.'_ The blue guardian gestured towards the woods. '_But he was planning it, I'm guessing.'_

"Wait!" Diamond said, a spark of defense for his friend burning in his eyes. "He wouldn't have left everything scattered around if he'd been planning it!"

'_He was. I'm sure. Maybe… If you came sooner," _She turned toward me again. _'I sent those dreams to you for a reason. My sister said you were smart… Too late now, I guess._'

"I don't believe you!" Diamond's voice was accusing.

Azelf looked pained. _'I didn't want to show you this, but I guess I have no choice. Come out!'_

_You kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory_

A Diglett. A Buizel. A Tauros. They all came out of the woods. They were Pearl's pokemon.

'_These pokemon were released.'_ Azelf's gaze pierced into ours. '_Why would that be?'_

This time, Diamond didn't have anything to say. They were defiantly Pearl's pokemon. But, their eyes were filled with uncertainty when they looked at the house. One of them had a faint bruise mark on their face. My thoughts were filled with endless, horrible possibilities.

Apparently Diamond noticed this too. "No way… Pearl couldn't have…"

Azelf bowed her head. _'I wish different too. He was unstable ever since your wedding. Maybe, I shouldn't have sent him that dream… I have my own regrets. But,'_ She looked a bit more confident now. _'That was the past. We must find him.'_

"Find him?" Diamond said. "Is it that important?"

'_Uxie foretold some things. If Pearl doesn't regain his sanity soon…'_

'_The whole of Sinnoh will be engulfed in fire.'_

* * *

><p>We are back at where I am right now. What you have just seen… Were my thoughts during that time. I am leaving this behind now.<p>

This is the present.

* * *

><p><em>I tried so hard<em>

_And got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN The plot is growing, isn't it?**

**I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully soon. I hope the song fit for this chapter, since I picked it from random. I left out a verse, because I thought it wouldn't fit.**

**It's hard to write in Platina's POV, since she thinks so logically, it's challenging to write her in a panicked state. Reviews please! They give me motivation! :3**


	4. Pieces

**A/N I love you guys so much. THANK YOU SO MUCH, REVIEWERS! I would seriously cry tears of joy right now, if not for the keyboard right under my fingers. So, here's both my 'Happy New Year' and "THANK YOU SO MUCH' present. Ta da! A fast update! (And the longest chapter yet!)**

**This starts about two days before Platina finds out Pearl is gone. He's been on the road for three days. Also, for story purposes, there's a port in Twinleaf. Also, Pearl's name isn't underlined. There's a reason for that. I might tell you later.**

**Disclaimer: Both Pokemon and the song 'Missing' are not mine. They both belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl<strong>

I didn't really plan everything, you know. First off, I left in a hurry, so I only had the most important things like clothes, food, first-aid kit, and about 50,000 pokedollars. I wonder if that's enough to buy a house…

Everything else… I left behind. Does it really matter now? I feel cleaner now, away from the memories…

I had brought along one picture. A picture of me with all my pokemon. I wonder where they are now… Hopefully better off than I am.

I'd luckily found some nice places to set up a tent in these past few days, but I usually traveled without sleeping. I had… About ten hours of sleep ever since I left.

I wasn't really worried about myself, to be honest. I was just a thing in the world now, no purpose at all. Heck, I don't even know where I was going. Maybe to some hidden island, but I'd need a water-type pokemon for that… And I really didn't want a pokemon with me right now. Too many painful memories.

My parents… I wondered when they would find out. Probably after I'm long gone from Sinnoh. I was almost at the port, just a few small towns left. From there, I'll catch the boat to Hoenn, and then… home free.

Would anyone even miss me? Would Dia (probably), my parents (yes, I hope)…

Would Platina?

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

I saw the sign to Floroma, and I remembered all the flowers. The red and yellow and white, blending together to make a picture on the ground. The sweet scent of honey and pollen filling the air. Ah, Floroma.

I passed the Flower shop, where a boy with a little Skitty (huh. I thought Skitties were rare) stared at me in admiration. He bounced up to me, and looked at me with wide eyes. It was cute, because the Skitty was on his head, clutched onto the brown locks, but it looked perfectly comfortable.

"Hey, mister!" He chirped. "Aren't you _the_ Pearl? The Pearl that saved Sinnoh from Dialga, Palkia and Giratina?"

I almost thought about telling the truth to the boy, but then it would complicate matters. He would probably tell his parents, who would tell other parents, and then it would somehow reach the other dexholders. I smiled at him quizzically.

"Pearl? I wish," I let out a hardy laugh, and the boy's smile dropped a little. I felt bad, so I leaned in and whispered, "But I think you'll be an even better trainer than that Pearl."

His eyes brightened up and the gleam came back into them. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so. Remember, take good care of your pokemon, okay?"

"I will, mister!" He skipped back towards his house, his Skitty mewling. Why had I said that? I didn't deserve to say that, since I didn't even follow that rule. But, I guess I didn't want another hopeless case like me.

I walked off, feeling a bit better about myself. I took in the sunlight and smiled sadly.

_I guess this won't last forever. Better enjoy it while I can._

So I did.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

* * *

><p>I bought a cap over at Jubilife City, so I could cover my head and most of my face. I remembered to smile though, so people wouldn't think I was a hobo or something.<p>

Maybe I was just crazy, or maybe I was just trying to lie to myself. Because sometimes, I smiled. For real.

Is that a good thing?

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

* * *

><p>Two days passed quickly. Probably because I slept for sixteen hours straight before getting up in a hurry and dashing into Twinleaf. Usually, it would take about one day from Jubilife to Twinleaf, but I slept sixteen hours and then camped right outside in the bushes for another day before actually going into town. I guess I was afraid.<p>

I was getting mixed signals from my brain the second I entered. One part was telling me to run out as fast as I could, another was telling me to visit my house and at least leave a note. But on the whole, I was feeling apprehensive, and maybe a bit nauseous about coming back home, and then leaving as soon as the ferry arrived. I'd bought my tickets in advance from Jubilife, and there was about three hours until the ferry started boarding.

I turned this way and that, trying to get all the buildings and scenery stored in my brain before I left. As far as I knew, I wouldn't be coming back. Ever.

The idea of leaving the region I grew up in behind… Almost made me rethink my leave.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"How do people do it?" I wondered out loud to myself.

"How do people do what?"

I jumped at the sudden voice (rudely) joining into my self-sided conversation and swiveled around. The first thing I thought was, _Thank Arceus, it's not someone I know._

It was a girl, around my age (a bit older, maybe?) with brown hair tied into two ponytails and hidden under a white beret with a redish-pink bow around it. She wore a big smile on her face and had gleaming brown eyes that seemed to produce its own light. A brown bag was resting on her shoulder, matched with a red shirt covered by short overalls. On her feet were long white stockings and red shoes.

That's how someone normal would describe her, probably. To me, she looked like a farm girl that just came out of dance class with sneakers and a beret, if that makes sense. Probably doesn't, but oh well.

"Well?" She said, still staring at me like I'm some sort of experiment. "What were you talking about to yourself? You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself. It's not healthy, but sometimes it's okay, because it helps you think better. But when you start _answering _yourself is-"

My head was spinning because of how fast she was going. She was shooting out words like they were merely bullets, spinning them and twisting them. "W-Wait, um, can you slow down a bit?"

"Oh my Arecus! I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself," She stuck out a hand. "I'm Lyra Kotone, from Johto."

"O-Okay." I stuttered back, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Wow! This is a nice place. It's kind of like New Bark Town, I like it," She took a moment to breath in the fresh, cool air before turning to me again. "Now, tell me what you were saying."

I paused. Was it really a good idea to just tell a complete stranger why I was talking to myself? No matter, I told her anyways.

"Well, I'm moving to Hoenn, but I grew up here. Never left the region once. So, I guess I'm sad I'm leaving everything behind."

She nodded like she understood my words. I was beginning to like her.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

"Why are you moving?" She dared to question, looking a bit nervous to be prying on my personal affairs. I smiled, to show I didn't mind.

"Well, I just wanted to get away from the same place all the time, you know?" I told her. It was the truth, just not all of it.

"Um you know, why don't we talk somewhere more comfortable?"

She took me to a bench nearby and settled down.

"Lyra, was it?" When she nodded, I continued. "Why are you here? All the way from Johto too."

"Well, my boyfriend-we just started dating- told me there was an emergency in Eterna City. Probably something about his family, since his sister went there awhile ago for her honeymoon," Lyra frowned. "He's always involved in the big stuff, so I worry about him. So I made him _swear_ that he would tell me about these things."

"An emergency?" I stood up. "You better get going then-"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into a sitting position. "Oh, wait! The ferry came earlier than expected, so-"

"But an emergency is an emergency." I argued, dragging her _up_ into a standing position. When I let go, she held firm.

"At least tell me your name," She begged with wide eyes. "So I'll recognize you when I hear it."

I hesitated, and then answered,

"Barry. My name is Barry."

And I jerked my hand away, heading toward the port.

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

* * *

><p>Well, I was on the ship now. I discovered I had chatted with Lyra for more than one hour, which was pretty amazing. Now the ship was zooming along, and I was at the deck, feeling the salty breeze slap my face. I considered crying out, "I'm the king of the world!" on the deck, but then word would get out that there was a crazy teen on board. That wouldn't be the best reputation.<p>

Thanks to Lyra, I had gotten a new identity. Barry… something. I don't know yet, I've always been bad at last names.

I stared at the sea that was rushing by, and started to daydream. Like when Dia confessed that he didn't like boats because he got seasick. The battle with Team Galactic at the lake. Azelf…

Who had abandoned me.

I clenched my fists, making my knuckles go white.

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

I breathed in, and then exhaled. No use thinking about that now, since I had left Sinnoh and everything behind me. I had hoped.

I wish I could've just left it alone.

Letting go of the metal bars that separated me from the roaring sea, I headed back into the cabins. There was still about seven hours until we reached Hoenn.

The only thing I could do was sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time I had woken up, we were almost there. It was then I realized that I had been deprived of a lot of sleep during the past few days, so it was natural, I guess.<p>

"_Attention all passengers, we will arrive in Slateport City shortly. Please check that all your belongings are in your bags. We are not responsible for any lost belongings. Repeat: Attention all passengers…"_

I yawned, grabbed the one bag I had (along with my scarf, which I had brought), but my hat over my messy hair, and headed out to deck. The first thing I thought when I saw Slateport:

_Wow. That's a big city._

It probably wasn't as big as Jubilife, but came pretty close. And Jubilife was the biggest city in Sinnoh, as far as I knew. The sun was setting, casting a orange glow over the low buildings and a shadow in the dark water. Beautiful.

I rented a boat from there, which was hard since almost everyone used pokemon nowadays. The sailor said I could keep it, even though it was in top condition. When I told him I couldn't just take it, he waved me off.

"No one comes to rent these anyways," He laughed. "Nah lad, just keep it. Better for it to be out there than stuck with me."

Ironic, because that's what I said about my pokemon. But I regretted it later.

I didn't say this out loud, but instead thanked him. I was all hyped up and giddy. It was probably one of the fastest models of cruisers out there, just waiting and ready to sail. I excitedly turned it on and set sail right after I had gotten enough food to last me at least two weeks, but that turned out to be unnecessary.

_Begin._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm_ _all__ alone _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

><p>A few storm clouds came up here and there, but I managed to get out of there before the real waves came over. Once or twice, some Wingull managed to snatch some scraps of food from the deck, or sometimes even get a pat from me. Imagine my surprise when I woke up one day with a hoard of Wingull on deck. I only got them to leave by baiting them with cookies I was saving.<p>

A moment of silence please. For the cookies that will never be in my mouth.

_Please, please, forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you'll do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

><p>I arrived in Pacifidlog Town a few sunrises later, my boat running out of steam pretty quickly. While I was waiting to get it fixed, I wandered around the town, getting supplies and wandering around the town.<p>

I asked a few of the elder villagers if they've ever seen an abandoned island. One of them (I forget his name. John, I think) told me of an island a bit in the east, that was abandoned.

"But you best be staying clear of that island," He warned me. "There used to be a big pokemon on the island, others say. It's different though… Evil. Dark."

What's the point of telling someone about an island, then saying to stay away from it? I was naturally curious, so I decided to go there.

A horrible mistake.

…I was stupid, wasn't I? Thinking that… I could somehow forget everything. It wasn't long until I was proven wrong.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone_

The boat was back and running, so I set off.

Toward the east.

* * *

><p>I guess I should've turned back as soon as the clouds grew dark and light rain began to shimmer on the deck.<p>

Soon, the boat was being tossed like Dia tosses his salads. That's pretty fast. I heard the sickening crack of the boat being ripped apart. I felt the thud of wood bang on the glass, which amazingly didn't break. Though I do remember the wheel tearing off and banging me on the head before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still inside the little room where the captain steers, which was unscathed, except for a few dents here and there. But the door was facing down towards the ground, so I broke the windows open to get out.<p>

I cried. I was bleeding, and tired, and stinging, but… I was alive. Then I remembered that a few days ago, I wanted to die.

I realized the importance of life right there and then. But that caused a few more memories to come up, so I just lay there on the ground.

Then it struck me that I was on _ground_, instead of the water. I scrambled up, and took a look around me. It was a small island, with a big tower that reached… Definitely more than fifty stories.

A roar in the distance made me jump up and run into the tower. What possessed me to do that… I don't know.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

A black shadow. A long one, swirled around the room before coming to a stop before me. It wasn't a shadow, it was a _pokemon._ It was pure black, a circle on his head…

"R-Rayquaza?"

Senior Ruby had described to me what the great pokemon had looked like, but he had never mentioned that it was black. Or that its eyes were pure black.

I guess it saw the confusion in my eyes, because it let out a loud roar, which was supposed to be a laugh.

"_I see you're thinking about my brother,"_ It was a gentle female voice, which isn't what I was expecting. _"I am the only shiny Rayquaza alive now, since our clan has died out. I consider myself to be the more… Smarter of the Rayquaza family. I think before charging into battle. I strategize. My brother," _She snorted. _"Does neither. The previous pokemon champion of Sinnoh locked me in this lonely tower, saying that I was too dangerous. But enough about me. Let's talk about _you._"_

The way she was talking to me… It made me nervous. Like she was trying to seduce me or something. I took a step back from her, creating distance. I'd never heard about the champion sealing a shiny Rayquaza.

"_Pearl,"_ She purred (came out more as a growl) _"We could do many great things together. You are the first to brave through the storm and dare to step into my tower. I could help you attain revenge. I can see it in your eyes."_

Was I really that obvious? I blinked a couple of times, and then held up my hands. "No, wait. I don't want _revenge_. That's too… extreme. I was just looking for an island I could settle down in and just get away from it all-"

"_But isn't revenge better?"_ She challenged. _"Shouldn't Platina know what she did wrong, know of how she betrayed you? So she can't do it again? And then Diamond, for not caring. Your parents, who abandoned you. Don't you want revenge on Sinnoh?"_

I thought about that. Maybe I did want revenge. Maybe I was just a coward to…

"_NO!"_ I shouted, glaring at the pokemon. "I-I don't- my anger isn't _that_-"

"_Okay, fine. No revenge then," _She grumbled. _"But you could change back time. You could fix it all. Just with a flick of a finger."_

"R-Really?"

I grew hopeful. The black pokemon probably saw the hope glimmer in my eyes. _"Celebi. It's easy to catch it, but you'll need my help. And you'll need to shed blood. Are you okay with that?"_

"I am."

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

"_You'll have to… disrupt the balance a bit. Are you okay with that?"_

I didn't know what she meant back then. I wish I had.

"Yes. I am."

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake up without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Little did I know… I was playing her little game of war. Playing right into her hands.

And for that… I'm sorry.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope the plot isn't going too fast for anyone. Also, I'm writing in past tense from now on. It just easier for this story, I guess.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. Track

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy! *sniff* So here's another update!**

**School is being a pain. I'll try to update at least once a week, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Adventures is not mine. Neither are its characters. 'One Last Breath' belongs to Creed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Platina<strong>

By now, this was an international emergency.

Everyone was pacing back and forth in the Pokemon Association headquarters. Well, at least standing. Senior Silver kept on glancing at the door, and then the clock. Seniors Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow were all in a corner, whispering quietly. Senior Gold was playing pool, and was hitting Senior Crystal every once in awhile, who would get mad.

Well, I guess Diamond and I were the only ones pacing back and forth, waiting for any information. We were the ones who knew him best, after all.

Azelf was currently being kept in the Pokemon Hospital for emergency treatment. It fainted, as we were coming here. Also, I was in the hopes that we could find Pearl with it.

I refused to believe that he left voluntarily. The blond, cheerful, strong-willed boy wouldn't leave Sinnoh for... something. Whatever the reason, I knew he wouldn't ever just... leave.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

Diamond was in no better state than I. He kept on muttering something between his breath, his blue eyes seeping red. I really hated it. I really did.

Pearl, did you really have to go? If there was one question I could ask... Just one...

Tell me, why did you leave?

There was a knock on the door, and a girl about Senior Silver's age burst in, smiling. I wanted to smack her face, which is not an emotion I usually feel. How dare she smile at a time like this?

Senior Gold just raised a tired hand that was accompanied with a tired smile. "Hey Lyra. Long time no see, eh?"

The girl, Lyra, gave him a cheerful wave and bounced right over to where my red-haired senior was sitting.

"...About time. I called you a day ago."

"Sorry, sorry!" Lyra said, and looked around, just noticing the other dexholders. "Wow, must be some emergency. Everyone's here!" She gave a little squeal, before catching a glance at Diamond and I. The brunette immediately bounced over to us, smiling. "You must be new! I'm Lyra, Silver's boyfriend," There was a scowl from the said boy, but Lyra ignored it as she continued. "Silver said that there were some new dexholders, but I thought he said there's three of you? Where's the last one?"

At those words, I tried my best to hold back tears, while Diamond replied with clenched teeth, "He's not here."

Short and simple.

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

Senior Red broke away from the conversation at that moment, and cleared his throat. "Well, the third Sinnoh dexholder is missing. That's the emergency. Azelf is growing weaker, that means the whole of Sinnoh will become unbalanced. And that, would be what you call a 'problem'." He laughed drily, before his grin faded away when he discovered no one was laughing with him.

Senior Green turned to the brunette as well, and spoke. "Lyra, have you happened to see a boy with a green scarf, about," He held up a flat hand to his shoulder. "This tall, blond, orange eyes?"

Lyra snapped her fingers and grinned. "I saw a boy just like that, when I was at the Twinleaf Harbor-"

There was a loud clash as Diamond stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. Not bothering to pick it up and return it to its normal position, his eyes gained hope.

"Do you know where he was going? Was he okay? Was he being chased by someone? Is he-"

"Enough!" Senior Green snapped, cutting off Diamond on his rambling. Turning to Lyra, he asked, "Do you know where he was going? His name is Pearl."

Lyra got a thoughtful look on face. "Well, I stole a glance at his ticket, and it said he was going to Hoenn. He also said his name was Barry, and he had a cap on."

The seniors began to join into the conversation. Senior Blue tsked. "Hm, he's changing his identity. But problem is, there are a lot of people named 'Barry' out there. Even if we were to try-"

"Please Senior Blue," I cut her off, breathing in deeply to not let my tears fall. "Please just... try."

Her eyes softened, along with the other seniors.

Even Senior Gold said to me, "Don't worry, Rich Girl, we'll get your friend back!"

I cracked a smile for the first time in two days.

"Thank you..."

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down..._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, all of the tickets to Hoenn are unavailable-"<p>

"What?" Senior Gold bust out, slamming his hands on the counter while Senior Crystal tried to restrain him. "How could they be all out? We're trying to save the world here, and-"

Senior Silver pushed the boy aside, and put one elbow on the counter, glaring at the woman with striking silver eyes. I think I saw a faint blush on the woman's cheeks.

"Why are they all sold out?"

She gave him an apologetic look. "According to news stations everywhere, a shiny Rayquaza was sighted near Sootopolis City, and all ferries into Hoenn have been halted until the matter has been resolved."

My thoughts instantly flew to Pearl. Was he alright? What if he got hurt, and... and...

I shuddered to think of it, and Diamond put a hand on my shoulder, obviously having the same thoughts. He's always been our friend, no matter how loud, demanding, serious, nagging...

I smiled slightly at the memories.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all my mistakes_

Seniors Ruby and Sapphire were desperately trying to get a signal on their phones, but got no signal. They both shut their phones with a snap and sighed.

Just then, the oldest seniors (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow) came in, holding up tickets for the fastest ship available.

The attendant looked amazed. "P-Pokedexholders? You were pokedexholders?"

Nobody paid attention to her, but crowded around the four people instead.

Senior Red looked sheepish. "Well, we told the captain that we were dexholders, and that it was an emergency. So he gave us some boats immediately."

Senior Green's eye twitched. "We had to give him autographs for it though. How embarrassing... took us more than ten minutes to get out of the crowd..."

"Oh, who cares! We got the tickets!" Senior Blue trilled, handing on out to each of us.

I clutched the ticket in my hands, feeling the paper crinkle in my skin.

_I am coming, Pearl._

_I thought I found the road to somewhere..._

* * *

><p>Chaos.<p>

Everything was chaos when we reached Lilycove City. We hadn't used to usual port in Slateport, since Senior Ruby said that Lilycove was closer to Sootopolis than Slateport was. But I was wishing that we hadn't come there. I just wasn't ready.

Various buildings are trees were knocked down along with the department store. Senior Ruby almost cried over that, but when Senior Sapphire slapped him on the head for being a 'prissy boy', he began to search for clues as the rest of us were doing.

Nothing. There was nothing, even as we used all of our pokemon.

We all decided to split up, half of us staying here while half of us went to investigate Sootopolis. I ended up going with Seniors Green, Yellow, Sapphire, Crystal, and Silver. Lyra wanted to tag along, but Senior Silver managed to convince her not to come.

* * *

><p>Senior Crystal growled faintly as she scanned the area for the fifth time. There was still nothing, nothing.<p>

It agitated all of us, I guess you could say.

There was an air current, and the Articuno I was on (borrowed Senior Blue) buckled violently, steering away from the gush of wind. I edged it on, until we were all below the clouds.

An island. A tower. A hole. A hole _in_ the tower.

I somehow convinced it to get closer, even though the bird pokemon absolutely didn't want to. My seniors circled above me, ready to leap down at any given moment.

My hands began to roam, letting pebbles flip and turn over, moss that's been left undisturbed for years tugged off the ground with ease. I really didn't care that my knees were getting filthy, as well as my hands.

Slowly, I kept on searching until I ended up in the tower. Shivering at the ominous aura, I searched and searched some more.

But I made note of the murals on the wall that were elegantly designed.

I found it. I found it.

But that only led to more trouble.

Pearl's... Scarf...

It seemed to be taunting me with its striking green hue. I hugged it close, and ran out shouting to the sky, "I found it, seniors!"

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_With it, let me say_

_Let me say_

They never came.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal<strong>

I grit my teeth as Xatee avoided another close hit by... something. This was becoming quite a mess, wasn't it?

"Incoming!" Senior Green's voice called somewhere above me, and I shot out of the way, just in time to feel the sharp burn of a hyper beam. The smoke made it impossible to see where each of us were, and who our attacker was.

Curse the idiot who invented smokescreen.

"I have an idea!" Senior Yellow's voice called from nearby. There was a momentary flash of fire, before she continued. "Since infrared light isn't affected by smoke, I hope, we could get it on a pokedex so the data shows up!"

"Crystal! Can you blow the smoke away?"

"B-But, Senior Green-"

"Just do it!" He snapped. "Even if it's just for a moment! When that moment comes, Sapphire, use Razor Leaf when that happens! Spread it all around so the opening of air stays!"

Another hyper beam passed by, followed by roaring.

There was a flamethrower, which I guessed was my cue. "Xatee! Gust!"

I held on for dear life as Xatee started to flap, making me buck a lot. There was the swoosh of razor leaves behind me, a green blur as the sped into the tiny hole of air, that became bigger.

Senior Yellow appeared out of the endless smoke and whipped her pokedex out.

It got a signal. I cheered. I guess... I'm the one who jinxed it?

Because it said 'data not found' with an error code.

Arceus help us now, because we were screwed.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_"You really thought that you could defeat me with such a childish trick?" _A voice boomed in my head, a silky voice laced with unseen evil. I grit my teeth.

Then I realized that Senior Yellow was behind me, along with Sapphire. I looked around for Senior Green.

_"Your downfall will be here, now," _The voice mocked. _"Your junior over there is looking for her 'friend'. Such a meaningless word. If she had bothered to look at the murals, she would've realized her bond would be the downfall of Sinnoh, and then the world."_ I could almost see the thing smirking as it continued. _"Hm. I almost appreciate your bravery. I'm surprised you're here instead of the Cycling Road, dexholders. I would've thought that it would be obvious by now. Perhaps he's not as useless as I thought he would be. I used to be ashamed that I had chosen such a weakling to be my savior. I guess I... underestimated."_

I grit my teeth. What the heck was it talking about? Savior? Downfall of the world?

Senior Yellow's face turned into a shocked expression. "You want revenge for being locked up so long, don't you? We can resolve this, human to pokemon! Please!"

_"I'll never fall for that trick again," _The voice spat out, and then let out a tremendous roar. _"DIE!"_

I closed my eyes, expecting the impact. But I knew something was wrong the moment Sapphire gasped. I opened my eyes.

A small figure, dropping toward the sea below. At the last second, it withdrew the pokemon falling along with it before the impact. It made a small splash on the sea that was barely heard.

I tried to remember what happened before I closed my eyes. Some sort of thrashing movement in the smoke, followed by a trill of a bird.

_Pidgeot? It couldn't have been... _Outrage_?_

_Oh no no no nononono..._

_Sad eyes follow me _

_But I still believe there's something for me_

_So stay with me_

Now, I was trying to remember the impact and did quick calculations in my head. If one were to drop from that height, at that velocity, hit by a force that probably was more than a thousand tons.

If that was combined with the possibility that the move _was_ outrage, that has 120 attack power; isn't a special attack, but a physical...

The person... would have bones broken, that is, if he/she survived... The air would also be forced out of the lungs, which would decrease the amount of breathable...

Just as I finished off this with a horrified look, Senior Yellow dived down toward the sea.

Three minutes. About two now.

Two minutes.

_Cause I believe there's still something left for you and me_

_You and me..._

At that precise moment, both Platina and I thought the same thing, even though I didn't know it. She didn't either.

It was this.

_Hurry._

_HURRY._

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Ain't so far down..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews are always loved and hugged! Also, feel free to comment on anything, or suggest something.**


	6. Gone

**A/N You guys are awesome. Seriously. ALL THOSE GREAT REVIEWS! Thank you so much!**

**To be honest, I'm not very pleased how this chapter turned out. I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. Neither is the song, "Almost Lover'. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl<strong>

Have you ever stood in a forest before? Just thinking about all the things you've done?

The things that was _so wrong?_

I have.

Right that moment, near cycling road, since that was where Celebi had been spotted last in Hoenn.

I didn't know that I had caused a massive outburst. That Rayquaza had almost destroyed two cities. I was only focused on Celebi, see?

I thought Platina was safe. I thought I could change the past.

It was my fault.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

The shrine itself though... Was ... Beautiful. How the sunlight streamed in and hit the black marble, creating shadows on the forest floor. I almost didn't want to destroy it, as Rayquaza had told me to.

But I did anyways, because I was just so _selfish._

It shattered into a million and one pieces, the fragments making a little pattern etched into the forest ground. I sat down on a damp rock and waited.

Was Platina okay? Was she still back at Sinnoh, not even knowing that I was missing? It might be better that way.

I tried to convince myself that I was doing this for the best. I was only trying to change the past for the better. I was so good at lying to myself back then.

I sighed, and drew out a blade out of my pocket and quickly flicked it across my skin, splatters of scarlet flying and dropping on the black fragments. Blood sacrifice. It was necessary.

The scarlet began to steam, filling the air with thick, white smoke. I coughed and waved the smoke away, bringing out a Masterball. How Rayquaza got it for me, I'll never know, but at that moment, I didn't care.

After all, I was doing this for the better, right?

_But I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I'd thought you'd want the same for me_

There was a flash of yellow between the smoke and a shrill shout of, "Biiii!" I gripped the purple pokeball in my hands a bit tighter. The smoke started to clear.

A green figure swooped past me, and twirled multiple times in the air. "B-bi!"

I only had one shot, so I watched the little pokemon's movements carefully. It paused to pick some berries, and I threw blindly.

I thought I'd messed up. For one thing, I didn't hear that little 'beem beem beem, beep!' sound, neither did I hear any sound informing me that it was caught.

But there it was, lying helplessly inside the little red cover, begging to me silently. I whispered, "I'm sorry," and left.

* * *

><p><em>"Took you long enough."<em>

I was on Rayquaza's sturdy back, holding on for dear life as I shouted above the wind, "It took some time to track it down!" I hesitated, shivering and wrapping my arms around my bumpy skin. "Is it really okay to... You know, destroy cities?"

_"As soon as you revert the past, that'll all go away. I'll be the world's protector, and you can marry that little Platina of yours. It's a fair trade."_

There was something more, and I knew it. But she was my only chance. My only... chance...

...Maybe. Maybe.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

It was a long trip, I fell asleep after... what, five hours? Six? Anyways, when I woke up, we were in a completely different place. Some kind of sea cave.

There was a giant, black pool that covered most of the cave, about several hundred feet deep. I took Celebi out, as Rayquaza told me to. It came out in a flash of light right above the gently rippling pool of water. It glared at me hatefully (Rayquaza didn't fit in the cave), and I looked away.

The water started glowing, reaching out in streams for the little time-traveling pokemon. It stared at it in horror, crying out when it was dragged in by tendrils and tendrils of black water. I wanted to plug my ears, run out, scream, just do _anything_ to block out the screeches of terror.

By the time I opened my eyes, there were two orbs in front of me, one round and milky-pink, the other more jagged and shiny. A diamond.

Diamond and Pearl. Pearl and Diamond.

I laughed out loud. How ironic. I tucked the two orbs safely in my arms and back to a shiny eyed Rayquaza that was staring hungrily at the two spheres.

"What now?"

Rayquaza smiled, at least, it took on an expression that was close to a smile. Scared me a bit, mind you.

_"We go to Darkrai."_

_So, long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

><p>I would've liked to wait outside, but I didn't want to get blasted to smithereens. As you can tell, by then, I was getting used to the idea of being an outcast, working with a pokemon that was banished in the tower for unknown reasons.<p>

That part was still bothering me, the 'banished' part. I wondered why. I mean, she seemed like such a nice pokemon.

A weird sound came out, like a dark growl. Rayquaza answered with a shriek. There was a short silence before a black hand came out of the darkness, and beckoned for Rayquaza.

I kind of stood there in the darkness, looking at the drips of water flowing from small cracks in the wall. Wall... wall...

"R-Rayquaza?"

_"Pearl."_ The Sky dragon pokemon purred, coming out with Darkrai that had its red eyes fixed on me. I took a step back, and my voice shaking, I managed out,

"You didn't come here because we had to, did you? _You_ led me here because _you_ wanted me to."

There was a low drone from the Darkai, accompanied by another purr from Rayquaza.

Platina all over again... But worse.

I was backed into a wall now, but I kept talking. "You were banished by the champion because you controlled townsfolk and used them. You controlled pokemon too, making them do your bidding at will. All for power. You made me capture Celebi so you could harness its power of time-travel."

How could I have not realized it until then? I was too focused in Platina, getting what I want...

So unbelievably selfish, I was. So stupid.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I'd thought you'd want the same for me_

"You're going to get revenge. You're going to destroy Sinnoh. You were never helping me, I was helping you." I forced my voice to stop shaking and kept going, trying to avert gazes with Darkrai. "You want power. You're trying to get power. Your power was drained in the tower. You can only control one thing at a time now. You need power."

_"Maybe you aren't as dense as I thought you'd be. You'll be a great companion."_

I growled, and shouted, "I'll never join you. I might've done some wrong things, but... I couldn't..."

_"Don't you want revenge, Pearl? Don't you want to see your pathetic friends beg at your feet, begging for _your_ mercy?" _

"...No."

Her eyes blazed. _"Your downfall, Pearl. You'll still be with me, though. You're my power source for now, and I'll probably be able to trace Azelf's power."_

All of a sudden, Darkrai was over me, its blood-red eyes digging its way into my soul, it seemed. A dark energy, gathering, building...

The last thing I heard was Rayquaza's cackle.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just leave me be_

* * *

><p>I woke up to a strange world. A white world. I absorbed the silence.<p>

Was this death? I thought it wasn't so bad.

Then, there was a sneer behind me. It was Platina, her eyes narrowed hatefully, making a hissing noise with her mouth. I jumped up and back as she took a step forward.

_"I'm glad you're gone Pearl. Look at you. Pathetic. Coward. You weren't able to step up that time, at the wedding, and you still can't stand up."_

Diamond came out of nowhere, and held his body close to Platina's. _"It was always better without you Pearl. We didn't need you in the first place, we wouldn't have cared. Our love makes way for nothing,"_ He took a step forward, still holding onto the girl's shoulder. "_NOTHING."_

They smirked, and their lips met. I backed away, horrified, and ran.

Maybe death was cruel.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

My pokemon, my old pokemon, approached me. I wanted to run from this too, but I couldn't. It kept me immobilized. They all hate pure hate and distrust on their faces, filling me with guilt. Their eyes blazed.

"_Why, Pearl? I thought we were your best friends?"_

_"We save you so many times, accompanied you..."_

_"This is how you repay us? Abandon us like trash? All for a girl?"_

_"Why Pearl? Why didn't you give us a chance..."_

_"Why Pearl? Why Pearl? Whywhywhywhy..."_

_"...All for a hopeless love, Pearl. What about us, Pearl? Weren't we love?"_

I fell to my knees and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so so so..."

But they were gone. I punched the floor, and heard my knuckles crack. Did I care? No. I didn't.

So wrong... So, _so _many wrongs...

_All for a girl?_

It echoed in my mind.

The girl. The girl who had thrown away her other friend for her other friend's best friend. The girl who had walked away with a ring that was never hers, at least, no at that moment. The girl that had ignored the silent pleadings.

I woke up, not caring that I was covered in scratches, not caring that my clothes were ripped in several places. My mind was still foggy from the after-effects of sleep, but I knew one thing.

Revenge.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you're just fine_

_Did I make in that easy _

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

* * *

><p>Rayquaza purred. Darkrai was gone.<p>

_"What's your answer? I'm still waiting."_

I stood up. I don't even know how, or even when I chose to stand up. But I knew one thing.

"I'm in."

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you enjoyed! Reviews always make my day. =)**


	7. War

**A/N Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! And 832 hits! I'm as happy as a clam~ (If clams can be happy) I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been pretty busy as of late. **

**Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! (There will be a bit of OOC)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. 'The Walk' belongs to Imogen Heap.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>  
><strong>

The wait. The horrible, _horrible,_ wait.

I had found out about the Rayquaza attack just a few hours ago, when Senior Blue picked me up from 'Sky Pillar', as I learned the tower was called.

But I knew that something was wrong. When she had picked me up, her face was pale, and her voice was shaky. _Very_ shaky.

I had questioned her many times, but she wouldn't answer. She only murmured to herself about an 'accident' and fell silent.

We were currently outside the Emergency Room, along with Senior Red, Ruby, and Gold. I had expected Lyra to be there as well, but I guess Silver had already gone back to the hotel room. Well, not exactly a hotel room as it is a shack. I shivered at the thought.

No one had told me why we were waiting. I looked over at Senior Blue, whose eyes kept on glancing toward the door and then back down at the floor. Up, and back. Up, and back.

I stood up when Senior Red came over, whispering softly to Senior Blue.

Senior Ruby looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I lied easily, leaving the hallway with quiet steps. I thought I heard a wail of sadness. Maybe my ears were lying to me.

My thoughts drifted back to Pearl, making my steps stop in the middle of the empty corridor. There was a slight chance that he wasn't involved in this at all, and he was just somewhere far away, not even knowing about the incidents going on. Maybe it was for the best.

What was Diamond thinking? I don't know.

_'He was always just a friend,'_ I mused to myself. '_Right?'_

_Inside out, upside down twisting beside myself_

_Stop that now, cause you and I were never meant to be_

* * *

><p>I did not want to go back to the waiting room. It was much too uncomfortable. I sat on the bench, just outside the bathroom, and waited. And waited. And waited.<p>

A couple of people passed by, but most citizens had already evacuated. There were only about thirty nurses and doctors total in the hospital.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped at the sudden voice, but calmly turned my head. I knew that voice. That voice was good.

"Diamond," I replied curtly. He shifted closer to me, pressing his body against mine.

"I heard what happened,"

"Then tell me, because I do not know. No one has told me _anything,_"

He shifted even closer, his nose inches away from my face. "That's good. They're doing it for your own good,"

Diamond can be serious when he wants to, you know. But his tone of voice still shocked me.

"It's nothing... major," He said, warm, crispy breath washing against my face. Was he lying? I could not tell. Not when he was so close, _too_ close...

I almost wanted to lean in more, just a bit more. It would be like before. Perfectly happy, never leaving the other's side. Ever.

'_But, isn't this what caused Pearl to...'_

Fear. Shock. Pain. It rushed over me, and I panicked. The realization made me stop cold. It also made me push him away. I did not realize what I was doing until it was done.

Diamond's eyes reflected pain, shock, just like I was feeling. But he was not feeling this for the same reasons.

"Why?"

_I think you better leave; it's not safe here_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

"W-Why?" My voice shook. The hurt in his voice, that used to be so happy. The way he took a step back when I spoke. "This is the reason Pearl left! I just... I don't think that we should be like this during a _war-"_

"It hasn't turned into a war yet. Even if it has, isn't it better for us to be by each other's side, every second? I'm just worried about you, missy,"

The nickname really struck a nerve. "It just seems like... we're betraying Pearl. We are the reason he left, probably. We should've-"

"So now it's because of Pearl? We shouldn't love because of _Pearl?_"

The venom in his voice was unmistakable. So was the jealousy in his wild eyes.

"No, I mean-" But I did not know _what_ I meant. I was trying to reorganize, but Diamond was already storming off toward the Emergency Room. Weirdly, I did not call for him to come back.

Am I selfish?

_Alright then, (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day_

_That's where this ends, no mistakes or misbehaving_

Did Pearl mean that much to me? More than Diamond's love?

_Oh, I was doing so well_

_Can't we just be friends?_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

* * *

><p>When I walked back to the Emergency Room, and discovered that the red light was off. Senior Blue was still there, crying. She did not hear me when I approached.<p>

"Senior?" I touched her shoulder, and she looked up. Her eyes were terribly swollen and red, but she made an attempt to smile when she saw me.

"Oh, it's just you-"

"What is wrong, Senior?" I did not get a reply.

"Senior?"

Senior Blue just sat there, smiling, like a doll. Just smiling, no matter how dire the situation was. Then she let out a laugh. A horrible, wicked laugh.

"Wrong? Nothing. There's a pokemon rampage in Rustboro, so I was just going there. No, I just made the decision. Where's Sapphire?"

Before I could reply, she frowned, and started murmuring to herself. "No, Sapphire isn't here. She's gone too. Somewhere I don't know. But she can come back. Poor Yellow, how scared she must feel right now. How guilty. But then, it is partly my fault. Red should've gone, he could've taken care of it. But he would've put Yellow first, of course,"

Was she talking to me? I did not get a chance to ask, because I was too horrified. How had my Senior changed this much?

This war... was making us crazy.

_It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all_

_Don't want to feel like this (Yeah)_

"Oh nononono... I should've gone, been there, I mean, he wouldn't have let me, but still, I just want to- Never mind. Then Lyra should've gone, so should've Ruby. Wait, Silver's another reason I should've gone, but _noo_, I didn't. I didn't. All my fault all my fault all myfault allmyfault..."

She clutched her head and let out a moan. Something wasn't right.

My hand went to my pokeballs.

"Go, Cherrim!"

The little pokemon came out, in its Bud form. But Senior Blue didn't even notice.

"Sleep powder on..." I hesitated. "..Senior B-Blue."

"Cher?" It squeaked, and tipped its head at me questioningly.

"Just do it!"

A fine, green powder sprinkled down on her body, and she fell limp. I returned Cherrim, and feeling a horrible sense of guilt, I rearranged Senior Blue's body so it lay on the bench, as if she was sleeping.

But there was defiantly something wrong, and I was determined to find out.

_No, it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault_

* * *

><p>"Senior Yellow?" I peered in, and met her gaze. Her brown eyes were glazed. Senior Red sat beside her, gazing out the window.<p>

"Platina."

I fidgeted. I could not speak to her with Senior Red watching. "Senior Red?"

He did not give any sign that someone had spoken to him. "Senior Blue is unconscious in the waiting room,"

The moment the word 'Blue' slipped from my lips, he stood up, pushed by me and was gone. Now we were alone.

"You needed something?"

"What happened? During the fight?"

The blond's eyes widened. "You mean; you don't know? No one's told you?"

I shook my head. Her eyes closed and she shook her head.

"Green-senpai..." Her voice shook and fell.

_'Senpai?'_ I thought, before remembering that Senior Green was the one who taught her to battle.

She tried again, clearing her throat. "Green-senpai fell. Into the ocean. Because he was struck by r-rampage. I-I tried to save him, but, I couldn't find him, and _I_ couldn't go into the water myself, because there was a risk that I could drown as well..." she shook her head and sighed. "Maybe I should've gone."

"So... he is... gone?"

_Inside out, upside down twisting beside myself_

_Stop that now; you're close as it gets without touching me_

"_No!"_ Yellow hissed, focusing her gaze on me. Her brown eyes were clear now, and full of confidence. "He's not dead. I know he's not dead. Red knows it too. At least," She deflated again. "I hope."

She reminded me so much of myself.

_Oh, don't make it harder than it already is._

"Do you love him?" I blurted out, before I slapped my hands over my mouth. Senior Yellow didn't glare, as I expected her to. She laughed.

"Of course. As a... brother of sorts. All dexholders, to me, are considered as family. Some are just closer than most. I guess you could say... I care for him. Very much. He taught me some amazing things..."

_I feel a weakness coming on_

I sat down on the chair opposite to hers. "You're not crying," I pointed out.

"I'm past crying. I'm past being weak. I want to take action, to help."

Her bravery amazed me. Her willpower. "How do you know he is not dead, senior?"

"A sixth sense, I suppose."

A new voice joined in, more rough. "Sometimes, being dead is better than being used by the enemy,"

We both swerved our heads to see Senior Red standing in the doorway, his eyes tired and worried. "You better come outside."

* * *

><p>A voice, booming, echoing, <em>loud<em> voice infiltrated our minds as soon as we stepped outside.

_"Attention all dexholders. I currently have two of your number. I will take more, piece by piece, until you surrender and hand over the three lake pokemon,"_

I saw Senior Gold mouth 'telepathy' from beside me, to himself or me, I do not know. I kept listening.

_"Will I keep them dead or alive? I won't tell you. When will I strike? Why would I tell you? This is the game of war,"_

_"Your turn."_

And it was gone. Voices started to talk. All around.

"Two dexholders..."

"A game of war?"

"Three lake pokemon..."

"Green?"

"And Pearl. Yes."

My mind froze, as still as stone. Pearl was involved? Pearl couldn't be involved. I saw Diamond's eyes in the mist of all the faces. It was staring, almost accusing. A challenge.

'_What will you do? Whatever you do, I'll be there."_

I stared back.

_'I know you will.'_

Because I could not be weak. Not anymore.

_No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,  
>Total overload, systems down, they've got control,<br>There's no way out, we are surrounded,  
>Give in, give in and relish every minute of it<em>

_Freeze, awake here forever, I feel a weakness coming on_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews are hugged and given chocolate! **


	8. Found?

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait! All those wonderful reviews and I don't even have the time to reply to them T_T .**

**A big thank you to all the reviews that I've received for this story! You guys are awesome. Now, I present you with a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Adventures= Not mine. Apologize= One Republic.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What? She's gone? She can't be gone. She can't."<strong>

**"I'm sorry..."**

**"I thought there was only two?"**

**"There is."**

**"Then how-"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>  
><strong>

"There's been another attack."

The whole room went dead quiet at Senior Red's sudden outbust. We were all in one of the empty rooms at the hospital, planning our next move. We had everything; information, money, equipment...

However, we lacked a plan.

Just a few moments before his outbust, Senior Red had been looking at his poketech, gaze laced with worry.

Senior Gold stood up, arms crossed. He was impatient, tired of waiting. We all were.

_I'm holdin' on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Where?"

"Just outside Fortree," the older teen replied, still staring at the tiny screen. He was still frowning.

Senior Silver gazed up at us all with cold eyes. "We could send a patrol. Diamond, Platina, Gold, Ruby-"

"Ruby can't come."

We all stared at Senior Red once more. The crimson eyes met mine for a fraction of a second before looking away.

_I'm hearin what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound_

Senior Silver shrugged. "Just a suggestion. Anyways, Diamond, Platina, Gold... Lyra, and myself. Unless you want to go, Senior Red?" (1)

Senior Red shook his head. "Gotta check something. Good luck, everyone."

Diamond came over to me and leaned into my ear. "Are you excited? That Pearl might be there?"

My heart soared. Pearl might be there. Pearl.

Wait.. He's just a friend. Just a...

Friend?

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

* * *

><p>City in ruins, in ruins and ruins... Crumbling, breaking apart...<p>

I thought Fortree was supposed to be a cheerful, happy place?

Thick, black smoke filled the air and swam over the buildings like a swarm of Beedril. My heart lurched at the sound of Tailow screeching in the air, and then being cut off by the hyper beam that impacted on their bodies. I felt Diamond hold my hand tightly and smile.

"It'll be alright," he said. "Don't worry."

I could not agree.

A flash of white and yellow before my eyes, missing me by an inch. Barely. On purpose, or accident?

Then I am falling, thrown off by the force and falling though the air. I do not see where the others went, nor do I care. All I care about is surviving. For now.

I do not recall any of my studies covering about 'what to do when you fall off a pokemon in midair'. My hands reach out, swiping at nothing blindly. Trying to grab onto something, _anything. _

I think I screamed. I do not know.

Suddenly, I was floating. Gasping, I clutched at my throat, just to make sure I was alive. Reassured, I looked down.

Was I on the ground? I had not felt any impact.

I am not the type to believe in miracles.

_You tell me that you're sorry _

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

Coughing, I got up on my knees and looked around. Under the dense cover of the black smoke, you really could not see much. I looked around desperately, eyes stinging from the heat.

"Diamond?" I called. "Seniors? Are you there?"

I took out my pokedex. It showed that one of them were close by. I crawled blindly toward the beeping red dot on the screen. There was a flash of impact as a hyper beam hit its mark. I was thrown backward, landing on the ground painfully. I could feel warm, gushing blood on my skin.

Something tapped my shoulder. I reached for it. A hand?

Yes. A hand. Warm. Comforting.

Everything was so hazy. I could not make out much, if not anything. The figure helped me up, supporting me by slinging my hand around its neck. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head, drunk from all the smoke. It handed me a towel damp with water. I pressed it to my mouth, glad for the moisture soaking my cracked lips. I stood up weakly.

"D-Diamond?"

The shoulder shifted, almost making me slip off.

"No," it answered. Was that a hint of jealousy? "You're asking for a pokedex holder."

"And you aren't?"

It started walking. "I guess you could say that."

_It's too late to apologize _

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

After a couple of steps, I could feel myself being swept away somewhere. Imagination? Maybe. I've heard of hallucinations before after large amounts of smoke. I could see that we were in a cave, no matter how much my head hurt. Both my footsteps and his (I was sure it was a male by then) slapped against pools of water, making splash-splish noises echo.

I was carefully set down by a rock, and given water. I gulped it down greedily, not caring about manners at the moment. I was also given some kind of pill, which helped the dizziness numb a bit. I think there was a flash of black. It seemed like seconds, but I guess I feel asleep. But my vision was clearer now. I took in my surroundings.

There was a pool that covered most of the area, its waters pitch-black and churning against the edge. A warm red glow spread over the surface in one area, where a fire was being fed by the edge. I stood up, almost falling down but regaining my balance just in time. I limped over to the welcoming heat.

"You're awake, huh?"

I didn't respond, since I had closed my eyes, enjoying the heat. I felt him sit down beside me, and tame the flames again.

Then I realized that this was a complete stranger. I jerked up and backed away, eyes narrowed.

"Still as sharp as ever, I see."

Orange eyes met mine, gleaming and flickering.

I loosened. "Pearl?"

The blond smiled. "That's me!"

_I'd take another chance_

_Take a fall take a shot for you..._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new_

I stood there in shock. After it became apparent I would not answer, he took the direct approach. He took a deep breath.

"Listen..." He began, meeting my gaze directly. "I screwed up by running away, I really did. In fact, I was about to come home when-"

"Then why _didn't _you?" I shouted, not bothering to use 'proper' language. "You should've come home! Don't you know how much Diamond was worried about you? How worried your _parents_ were? How worried..." I stepped forward, almost directly in his face. "How worried _I_ was?"

Instead of staying silent, filled with guilt, he snapped back. "I'm sorry, alright? But then the whole thing with Hoenn came up and there weren't any ferries back and I _wanted _to come home! Really!" He added, catching my disbelieving look.

"I got caught up in this whole Rayquaza thing, and I managed to get out just barely, then I heard that you were here so I went as fast as-"

"Look at yourself!" I cried, gesturing to his clothes. Noticing how hysterical I sounded, I took a second to regain some sense. "You don't look like you have been through an ordeal at all, Pearl."

Describing his face as 'shocked' is an understatement. He was almost scared at how quickly my mood changed. I smirked inwardly.

"I would say that you look more like a school boy, just coming back home."

To my surprise, he laughed, that old gleam of Pearl back in his eyes. "Ah well, I've been careful. And I'm really, _really_ sorry. Really."

I was glad to see that Pearl's acting like his old self again, but there was still something that he was not telling me. He did not explain why he left all his stuff behind, packed hurriedly, and just left without warning. I tried to reassure myself that it had nothing to do with me, so it technically was not my fault. In any way.

I was being selfish, I admit it. I did not like to be wrong.

_I loved you like a fire red_

_Now it's turnin' blue..._

I guessed that he did not notice the battle going on inside my head at the time, since he beckoned by his side.

"Are you planning to go back, Pearl?"

He shrugged, looking into the fire. "I don't really know."

There was a pause. The only sound that could be heard was the fire crackling and popping.

"Do you forgive me? For running away?"

"Not yet," I replied. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of hatred and loathe in his eyes, but it must've been a trick of the light.

Yes. Just a trick of the light.

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late..._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Does Silver say 'Senior' or 'Senpai' or what? It doesn't really specify in the manga...<strong>

**Shorter chapter than usual, I know. But I think it gives you more room to think about what's going on. Next chapter will most likely be a filler. **

**Hint: The lyrics are a clue.**

**Review! It makes me jump up and down happily! **


	9. Never

**A/N Another short, filler chapter. The next one will definitely be longer. **

**OMG! THERE ARE MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! Thank you SO _SO_ MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are beyond epic, in my opinion. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is Satoshi-sensei's. The song 'Walk Away' is by The Script.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person (present tense)**

A cave. Dark cave. Two low voices, whispering with silent glee. This is the future. The world will end soon, very soon. Now that they have the key item and all obstacles safely out of the way. Soon, very soon.

Fast forward. A small cottage, half of the roof falling away, the other half charred with ash and small flames. A boy inside, shouting at another. They both have the same color eyes. The taller looks away, not meeting the other's eye. Instead of backing off, the smaller takes a step forward and shouts even more, even though his voice is getting hoarse and there are tears dripping down. A small, blond boy comes and attempts to restrain the teen, but the other pushes both of them away and storms out under the darkening sky. It begins to rain.

Two don't realize that it is raining, inside the haven of their cave. Their bodies touch comfortingly. Actually, one really doesn't know. One does, but it hides the thought behind guarded eyes. That person knows it will be soon. Soon.

There is something unexplainable in the person's eyes. Like there's a war going on inside. But that's impossible. Impossible to have a war with yourself.

Many others shift through the ashes of the remains of the once beautiful city. She's not there. One boy in particular says nothing, but shifts until his hands start to bleed. He grits his teeth and wipes away sweat, painting streaks of crimson in his hair.

Another band of people search the seas, scanning the water for signs of life. One of them look up, hearing a faint roar of a pokemon. She dismisses it as a mirage, and keeps looking.

An older man sits in his lab, also looking at the darkening sky. It seems like the same sky, even though it is a different region. Maybe he knows what's to come.

Maybe they all do.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond (Normal)<strong>

"What do you mean you can't find her? Keep looking!" I shouted, even though I was getting drenched. Somewhere in the falling water, a voice answered.

"We can't, Diamond!" I realized it was Lyra's voice. "It's raining, and we can't see a thing! Just give up for now and-"

"But it'll be too late!" That voice wasn't mine. Instead, it was Crystal's a bit frantic. She was still worried about Gold, who still wasn't accounted for. "We have to keep looking!"

More voices joined in the argument, but one voice rose above them all. Yellow's.

"Listen!" She screamed. We all jumped. We've never seen her act that way. "It's urgent! Very urgent! Something's wrong! This isn't right!"

"There's three missing, when there's only supposed to be two!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl<strong>

Revenge. It was all that rang in my mind at the moment. Faking means gaining trust. Gaining trust meant letting guard down. Letting guard down means revenge. It's simple.

But it wasn't. There was this little voice in the back of my head the whole time, telling me it wasn't right and stuff like that. It really didn't matter to me at the time. _Revenge_.

It kind of scared me, how I'd changed. Like a cold, heartless machine. That terror grew every time she touched me, or looked into my eyes, or talked to me with her soothing voice. That kind of terror where you want to strangle someone but you can't.

_I don't know why she's with me_

_I only brought her trouble the day she met me_

_If I was her, by now I would've left me_

_I would have walked away_

I remember, about the fourth day in the cave, she asked me what was in the little crack at the corner of the room.

_But now I've walked away_

_Somehow instead she forgave me_

I would've told her, I really would have. But I didn't. Maybe it would've ended up different if I had. I said it was nothing. I bet she knew that I was different too. She knew me well enough.

Or maybe she just didn't want to accept the truth?

_She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do_

_Even if it means she denied herself the truth_

_Cause if you're in too deep, you wake up when it's too late_

I can't remember much. Everything was clouded in purple fog in my eyes. Don't ask me to remember, because I don't want to remember. I only hurt her, so would I want to tell you?

Platina always seemed to be worried about the outside world. Time was slower in this cave (for this was the place Celebi fell) so I thought she would ignore it. Of course, she's smarter than that. I convinced her that everything was fine, and that she wasn't fully healed, so she couldn't fight yet, blah blah blah. Not once, did she mention her pokemon.

That struck me as weird. I hadn't found any pokeballs when I had searched her. It was... It filled me with guilt. She trusted me.

Well, I'm filled with guilt _now_, thinking back on it. Back then, I was a zombie mad with the idea of revenge.

...You can't hear my dry laughter, can you?

_So walk away_

_Walk away_

_Save yourself from the heartache_

_Go now before it's too late_

_But still she stays_

She kissed me. On the fifth day, she kissed me. I was really filled with guilt now, since Rayquaza would unleash her plan soon and... she would die. But, I didn't care. I really didn't care whether she died or not. And, to be honest, it scared me.

And that's what I told her.

"Missy!" I shouted in horror, pushing her away, mustering the most terrified expression I could manage. "This-You-Kissing... It's _wrong!_"

Platina's eyes only flashed and she pulled me into a kiss once more. She tasted soft. Like cinnamon. I didn't even realize she was slowly inching away from me, towards the small crack in the corner.

There was a slight 'slap' sound when she pushed me away and stumbled to the door. I ran after her, until I was stopped by a barrier of ice.

Her Lopunny. She had with her the whole time. Even that tiny voice inside my head shut up.

_She's standing in the heart of darkness_  
><em>Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless<em>  
><em>How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,<em>  
><em>To find something this safe<em>  
><em>Instead of walking with me she should have walked away<em>

We spoke the next words in union.

"You... You never trusted me?" My voice was cracking, and I was desperately banging on the sheet of ice. "But- You just kissed me!" That fire in my head grew brighter, making everything blurry except the girl that was ordering her Lopunny to break the stone wall. "I thought you trusted me!"

Her next words were perfectly clear to me, even through the sheet of ice. "I never trusted you. You aren't Pearl. You'll never _be_ Pearl."

There were flashes of red in my vision by this point. "Me? Not Pearl? Look at me, Missy. I _am_ Pearl! I am!"

"Pearl wouldn't do this."

"Yeah? Well, this is Pearl! The Pearl you never knew, the Pearl you never _bothered_ to know! _You_ created this Pearl!" I slammed my fists against the ice, but didn't even make a dent. "Your fault! _Your_ creation! You didn't even bother to know! You ran off with Diamond! Did you ever contact me after that? NO!"

_She finds color in the darkest places  
>She finds beauty in the saddest of faces<br>For such a clued in, headstrong city girl  
>Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way<br>And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe<br>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me_

There was something new in her eyes. I couldn't tell. Everything was red. Red and blurry. I was blowing my cover, not following orders. I knew that.

"I'm not stupid," she said coldly.

Was it really cold? Every movement she made seemed like a thousand needles, pain magnified by a hundred. Was this the voice, or me? Was this even _me?_ Everything was spinning in my head. There were two voices now. One telling me to keep fighting, and one telling me to surrender.

_'You can't hurt her; she's your friend! This is all a trick!'_

_'She didn't trust you! She never did! Can you call her your friend now?'_

They kept arguing for the longest time, it seemed. I clutched my head in agony and fell to the floor. Suddenly, everything went silent. A single voice vibrated in my head.

_'_YOU _FAILED.'_

And my vision went black.

_So walk away_  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>  
><em>So walk away<em>  
><em>(walk away)<em>  
><em>Walk away, oh<em>  
><em>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<em>  
><em>Go now before it's too late<em>  
><em>But still she stays<em>

_I'm saying walk away  
>But still she stays<br>Still she stays  
>Yeah, she stays<br>She stays..._


	10. Illusions

**A/N OMG ALL THE REVIEWS! Thank you all so much, as always. Very much appreciated. ****1,500 hits for this story! High five to everyone who's reading this! **

**Since I'm on break this week, I hope to have another update out by Friday. I'll try my best! **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon? Belonging to me? Would you THINK I'd be writing this disclaimer if it did? 'Safe and Sound'= Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>  
><strong>

I had done it. The most terrible form of betrayal. And I, the heiress of the Berlitz, had done it.

The voices of Pearl had long faded from my mind, but I almost wanted them back. It left my mind numb and alone, and I wanted it back. Just so I could have company. I was a terrible, terrible friend.

But, then again, I was already a terrible friend to begin with, since I had not trusted him.

A cold, chilling ice barrier. I was in one. Even though I was already in one to begin with.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>

"Empoleon, drill peck." I croaked, teeth chattering from the cold. I could see my breath coming out in wisps. What was this place?

One thought was on my mind. I had to get out. It had been at least four days since I came, so... What had happened?

A horrible thought came to my mind, but I shook it away. It cannot have happened. Not in the course of only five days.

Pearl was not acting right the moment I saw him. I guess I knew this. What had caused him to change? I did not...

I was lying again. I did know. Me. My fault.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

I think the temperature fell even more. I called out Rapidash to warm me a bit, he could not stay out long, for he began to melt away some of the ice around us. Was that a good thing? Circles. I was going around in circles.

_Your fault_.

I was going mad.

_Circles. Carousel. Can you feel it?_

_Just close your eyes  
><em>

Empoleon stopped its rapid pecking when he looked over to see that I was frozen to the spot, eyes wild. He came over and nuzzled me affectionately, which snapped me out of it instantly. I patted his majestic head, which he took as a signal to keep going.

My pokedex. I patted my pockets for it, and it was there. I wondered if I could get a signal. I tried, and failed.

What would I tell my seniors?

About Pearl? It would make Dia crumble.

How would Pearl get out of that cave?

_The sun is going down  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound_

For a moment, I considered heading back, but we had already come too far to turn back now. It would be a waste. Together, pokemon by trainer, we pressed on.

The ice on the walls were almost eerie. They caught tiny amounts of light and then transformed it into a pure white glow. So the first busts of sunlight were welcomed greatly.

"Bash into it, Empoleon!" I cried. I could tell my pokemon was getting hurt, but there was no other way, really. "Harder!"

"Em!" Bash. Titter back and forth. Bash again. Fall to the ground. Get back up. Bash. A small crack. Bash. Crack spreads like spiderwebs. Crash. Whole rock comes falling down, kicking up dust and grit that get into our eyes. But we did it.

"Thank you!" I said as I returned my pokemon into its pokeball. My shrill voice did not echo anymore. The sunlight touched the shadowed walls where no warmth had ever been. A feeling of pride swelled up in my chest, and even though I was bleeding, dirty, and shaking from the nips of cold, I was happy.

Where was I? I took out my pokedex which, thankfully, was working. I discovered there was a new icon added to its home screen.

'Tracking beacon'?

Out of sheet curiosity, I pressed it. The red light began to beep rapidly, and the map suddenly showed red circles spreading out from the dot that represented me.

It was a signal. I almost jumped with joy, but fought back the urge. Instead, I sat down at the mouth of the cave and waited.

Really, even now I do not know what drove me to go through that crack in the wall. Some sort of instinct, I suppose. Either way, it probably saved my life.

There was a shrill cry of a Aerodactyl and a shadow crossed over the sky. Soon after, Senior Red landed on the ground, a frown on his face. But it lightened as soon as he saw me.

"Platinum!" he cried. Running over, he wrapped me in a blanket while looking at me up and down. "Where have you _been?_ We've been running all over, looking for you!"

"I-I am sorry, senior, I just-"

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're here now. Five days!"

My heart sank. Five days? "What has happened?"

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Senior Red frowned again, uncertainty in his crimson eyes. "I... I don't know. It was discovered that Sapphire was gone before the announcement came on, so that means that Rayquaza originally only had two captives, so one of them... are dead or lost. For awhile, everything was pretty quiet so we thought it had stopped so we started searching for her lair. But then there was a reported attack so I was just heading over until..."

"We must not waste time then!" I exclaimed and proceeded to get on the flying pokemon. That is, until a hand stopped me.

"Have you seen yourself? You're positively wiped out. We're heading back to base."

"Base?"

"The pokemon league," he explained. "Weirdly, it's not the first place Rayquaza attacked, so we're safe to go there.

Perfect. I could do all my explaining there.

_Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<br>Gone_

I was lifted on the fossil pokemon's boney body. We took off.

* * *

><p>To say the pokemon league was huge would be an understatement. It was positively giant. The ceiling seemed to be endless in my eyes. The rooms where the Elite Four usually stayed were now transformed into various rooms for certain purposes. One room was turned into a hospital of sorts for the hurt people and pokemon. One room was transformed into a grieving room for the ones that were lost. Another was turned into a war command room, complete with a hologram of Hoenn. The last room was turned into a sleeping area, where various people were on the floor, eating.<p>

The champion's room was turned into a room for the dexholders, half of whom were present. Blue, Yellow, Gold, Emerald, and... Diamond. My heart leaped with joy. He was okay. In fact, I smiled at his sleeping form on the couch.

"Everyone! Gather 'round!" Senior Red called. Even as they gathered, I could see the sleepless nights reflected in their eyes. The deep bags beneath, weak movements, lack of energy.

Senior Yellow was the first to snap out of her daze and actually look at me. "P-_Platina_?"

Others snapped awake as soon as they heard the name. Emerald shook Diamond awake from the couch. "Platina's back! Wake up, doofus!"

Senior Gold pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Now the old Prof will stop yelling at us!" I had the hint that he was talking about Professor Rowan. I had to twitch at that, a mere commoner insulting the professor like that...

Everyone started to cheer, and a surge of gratitude overwhelmed me. They cared. That I was back. That made me... happy.

But what made the happy the most was when Diamond tackle-hugged me out of nowhere, and together, we crashed to the floor.

His lips met mine. We didn't break apart after one moment. Two.

"I'm so glad you're okay." The familiar blue of his eyes. "I was so worried. Where were you? What were you doing?"

"I... I fell during the explosion. Into a crevice. I am sorry, Diamond."

I was sorry, but not for the reason he thought. "Well, you're safe now. All that matters. At least Rayquaza hasn't got you."

_'She almost had me.'_

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
><em>

The group began to disband, Senior Red heading to command to report on my return. The others all went back to their spots on various couches and sleeping bags, but looked significantly happier. "I did not know everyone worried about me so much."

"Of course we did. Three dexholders gone now... Who knows-" He abruptly stopped and turned to look. "I-I'm sorry, forget you ever-"

"Diamond, I know about Senior Sapphire."

There was a beep from his pocket. He cast an apologetic glance at me. "I have to go. You'll stay here right?"

When I nodded, he smiled and kissed me lightly on my forehead. I felt like a little girl again, but I guess that was a good thing. "Great. Listen, don't mention anything about the missing dexholders to Senior Blue."

"But-"

Diamond was gone before I could say something else. I called after him, "I need to talk to you when you get back!"

I walked over to Senior Blue, who was mindlessly drinking a cup of coffee as I sat down. "I'm glad your back, Platina. The more the better." She smiled, a genuine smile. It was the first time I'd seen her smile like that for real in awhile.

Despite what Diamond said, I decided to mention it anyways. "Senior Blue... I am sorry."

"What, about you? It was nothing!"

I had the feeling she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"No, about... Senior Green. If he's lost-"

Her whole body cringed violently, making me step back. But somehow, she smiled again. "...Who?"

"S-Senior Green. Your-"

"Platina, are you sure you're okay?" Senior Blue stared at me in concern. There was a sort of icy tone in her voice, though it was barely heard. "You're making things up. Brain's messing with you. There's never been a 'Green' in our group."

She walked away, trying to hide her tears. Failure ensued; I could see the shards dripping from her face.

_No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound_

"That was stupid of you. For someone so smart, I mean."

I turned around. Emerald. "Dia told you, didn't he?" He questioned.

"I just-"

"I don't care. You gotta be careful. She's shaken up, ever since the incident. Just don't next time, okay?"

Before I could reply, Senior Red came into the room, helping a bleeding, bruised Senior Crystal.

"Crys!" Senior Gold shouted out, and dashed over to her, bombarding her with questions. "What happened? Why are you like that? You okay? Is everyone else okay?"

"I-I'm fine Gold," she choked out, managing a small smile before stumbling again.

"No you're not," Senior Red told her sternly and carefully placed her on one of the more comfortable seats.

She shook her head. "I have to go to command."

"I can go for you, you have to rest. Just tell me what happened."

More harsh breaths and coughs racked her body. Someone passed her a cup of cold water, which she drank thankfully, enjoying every sip.

"T-They got through our barrier. We couldn't stop it."

"They? Who are 'they'?"

A pained expression came over her face like storm clouds, setting in gradually. "Groudon. Kyogre. Regirock. Registeel. Regice." More coughs. "Celebi."

"Celebi?" Senior Yellow repeated, coming over to stand by the injured dexholder.

"Yes. It was-outrageous. We couldn't-stop," Cough. Cough. Blood. More water. "them. Silver... Lyra... gone."

A wave of panic crossed over Senior Red's face. Senior Blue stiffened from the corner of my eye. "Is every dexholder here?"

My mind flew to Diamond. "No! Diamond left. Just a moment ago."

"Where did he go?"

"I-I do not know."

I could hear Senior Red cursing under his breath. "Crys!" Senior Gold cried, kneeling beside the other dexholder and helping her up. She was coughing out more blood. "Don't worry, Crys, we'll get you help right away."

"W-Wait..."

Senior Gold looked at her in concern. "What?"

"The person- traitor-"

"Who?" Everyone was listening now (bar Senior Blue, who was still in shock) and everyone leaned in to hear what she was about to say.

"P-P"

My chest tightened. She was going to say it.

"Pearl."

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Does this song fit, do you think? I'm not very pleased with the choice but...**

**Review! It'll make me a happy bunny~**


	11. Too late

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! As you can see, I've updated a day earlier than planned, which, to me, is considered a giant accomplishment. Maybe not, though. **

**Part of this is because I didn't add a song for this chapter. I couldn't find a song that really fit it (last chapter's song was totally random) and I didn't want to just plop on a song (like a did last chapter).**

**Warning: Some violence ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>  
><strong>

The whole room was in shock. One second. Two seconds.

Then, the roar of outrage.

"Pearl? He wouldn't... no way..."

"Knew there was something weird when he didn't show up..."

Only one voice really spoke to me from the whole crowd. "I don't believe it."

The whole crowd parted for that one voice. Not Yellow. Not Red. Not Blue, not Crystal, Emerald, Gold...

Cynthia.

The Sinnoh Champion swept through the crowd like a knife. All eyes were on her. "I don't believe it," she repeated.

Senior Gold stood up from Senior Crystal's side, turning to face the champion with challenging eyes. "Crystal saw what happened for herself."

"But look at her condition," she retorted, gesturing. The blue-haired girl was being helped up by Emerald and Senior Red, but it was clear that she was weak. Her steps were unsteady and careful. "How can we be sure that Crystal is right?"

"But-"

"Even if we say Crystal is right," Cynthia cut in, "How do we know Pearl wasn't being manipulated?"

I would have liked to speak up just then, but I held my tongue. For now, that is. Though, I could sense the shift in balance of everyone's opinion.

There was, to say at the least, an awkward silence in the room.

Cynthia gave a nod to all and exited the room. I followed right behind on her heels.

"Cynthia-sama!"

Cynthia gave a small smile when she saw me. "'Sama'? I think you match me in battle skills, heiress."

I shook my head and also gave a small smile, which quickly fell. "I-I have something to tell you."

Cynthia tipped her head in curiosity.

"I saw Pearl. Before the attack of the border."

Cynthia didn't even twitch. "And?"

"There was something... different. In his eyes."

Blink. Blink. I felt red coming onto my face when I realized how stupid I sounded.

"I...I see."

I expected her to walk away and leave me, but instead, she leaned in to my ear.

"Platina, have you ever heard about the move 'Dark Void'?"

"Yes, it is Darkrai's signature move."

"Right. And there's a Darkrai in the pokemon that are going rampage, right?"

"Yes," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"What is Rayquaza looking for, you think?"

I tipped my head a little bit. "Power, of course."

"Yes... right..."

The champion looked down at the ground in deep thought. Then snapped her head back up, startling me.

"What if not? What if it's looking for something else? What if..." She swept past me, muttering to herself. Then she turned back. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

My life was spinning out of control. I no longer had control. And that was completely fine with me.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Ilex Forest in Johto."

* * *

><p>It all came together in my head the moment I saw the shrine. The dark forest irked me in the creepiest way possible, but only the shrine was glowing.<p>

At least, that is what was supposed to happen.

At that time, the shrine was covered in a mist that closely resembled smoke. It was dead and breaking. The sound of the wood splitting was clearly heard in the silence. That was another thing. Forests are usually alive with sound, no matter how dark the area was. A crackle of twigs here, rustle of bushes there. Here was nothing.

The stench of rotting plants reached our senses, making me cover my mouth and nose. Everything- the plants, leaves, flowers-were dying.

"Celebi is the guardian of the forest," Cynthia said, as if that explained everything.

And it did.

Celebi... was...

"If Celebi is... gone, won't the past Celebies disappear as well?"

"Yes," she replied gravely. Her hands ran over the splintering wood carefully. "Yes, that's right. Then the past will be in chaos. But I don't think that's Rayquaza's goal." Her hand came upon something, which she read. When she finished reading, her face came up, very grave. "This confirms my suspicions. The world will end, if we do not restore time once more."

I gripped my hands into fists.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Cynthia persisted. She knew my answer.

I told her anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal<strong>

The operation didn't take very long. A few stitches here, a band-aid there, good as new!

That's what I would've liked to say, but in reality, the surgery hurt like _heck_. And what to make it better than having to head out right afterward, ready to fight to the death?

...Okay, maybe not that serious. But it felt like it.

"Rayquaza's entered Johto," Red said over the communicator. "Our main goal is to evacuate everyone in the area to safety as fast as-"

"_Red!"_

I think we all jumped at Cynthia's voice.

_"We're-at-Ilex-shrine-must be protected-end of the-"_

The static took over completely.

I heard Red growling from the other end. "Okay, change of plan. Crystal, Gold, Yellow; go to the shrine. The rest, continue as planned."

_Bzzt._ Transmission over.

I looked over to Gold, who shrugged. I could tell his mind was on other things, so I let him be.

Ilex forest was a happy place, at least, according to Johto folklore. The Guardian of time (Celebi) kept it clean for children to play in. It's the perfect example of a perfect forest, even if it's a bit dark. Not now.

They brown hue of the dying grass stung my eyes, along with the stench of rotting leaves. Gold stared at the forest in awe. A horrible, sickening awe. "What happened here?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Cynthia was waiting for us, along with Platina, who was ready to leave and join the fight. She was sent off with a nod, leaving me, Gold, Cynthia... Yellow was yet to come.

"What happened here?" Gold demanded, gesturing toward all the dying plants. The pokemon champion got a far-away look.

"Celebi is missing."

That explained it all.

We lounged on various rocks in silence until Yellow came, her eyes big with concern for the forest. "Where's all the pokemon?"

"Fled when the forest started dying."

I'm guessing that she knew why it was dying, since she didn't ask.

"There's a slight chance that Rayquaza's forces will come here to destroy the shrine. Of course, there's a chance she might not, but better to be safe. Now, there is also a slight chance that Darkrai will be with them as well. Whatever you do, avoid its attacks at all times."

There's was a slight wave of unease at the last statement. Cynthia ignored it and shouted, "Get in defensive position! They'll be coming any moment now!"

My eyes widened. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes," she replied. "We've successfully placed the tracker on Rayquaza."

* * *

><p>Latios and Latias attacked first, sending masses of energy flying our way, ripping up trees by their roots.<p>

"Mr. Mime, protect the shrine!" I screamed over the dust. The pokemon came out in a giant light. And, with difficulty, made a protective barrier around the wooden shrine.

"Good thinking Crystal!" Cynthia shouted. She was riding on her Garchomp, dodging the blue orbs with ease. The whole area shook, only allowing me to catch glimpses of images.

A flash of yellow, flying about. A short bust of flame. Myself, bleeding a little. Flashes of red on the bark. A looming shadow, about to grab raven-black hair-

"_No!"_

I grabbed Gold and pulled him out of the way and back into the fray, where the orbs were still coming. Weren't they supposed to have run out of power points by now?

"Darkrai!"

But Cynthia's voice was lost as boulders streamed from the sky. Was the whole group attacking us? I glanced over to the shrine. was running out of steam very quickly as well.

"_Yellow! You have to heal ! You-"_

I was cut short as something grabbed me from behind. Thinking fast, I whipped out a pokeball. Risky, since the boulders could possible damage the pokemon before it even has a chance to attack.

But risk is risk, and I was willing to gamble.

"Bonee, Bone club!"

There was a streak of white as bone met ghost (funny, really). The tight feeling in my chest disappeared, but I didn't stop to think about it as I recalled Bonee back to its pokeball.

"Dammit!" I heard Gold swear. "This is pointless! We're not even attacking back!"

"Our goal isn't to attack, it's to defend." Cynthia shouted. "Where's Yellow?"

"Healing , I think-"

"_Backup!"_

At first I thought Yellow was shouting that there was back-up coming, so I was relieved. Then I realized, seeing the pokemon swarm toward one certain spot, she was calling for backup. Luckily, the boulders had stopped falling, so Gold and I were free to release all our pokemon.

Sparks, flames, beams; you name it. They were flying everywhere, creating a kind of waltz in the air. I still remember the first pokemon that fell. A Lucario, not a legendary. But did it really matter?

I still remember the look on its face. Its body was horribly injured, but it had this peaceful sort of look, like it was coming out of a trance. Blood covered its body like paint.

I've only seen a pokemon die once before. That was when I was little. I didn't understand about life and death back then, but now...

The whole world swirled around me. I reached my hands toward the blood-covered pokemon. I think it smiled.

_'Hold on. Hold on.'_

Too late. Too late. Not coming back.

Like Dad.

Scream, shout, filled with rage. Slash through the crowd like they're nothing. It's only a pokemon. Only a pokemon I haven't even met until now. But why do I feel so hollow, like I've lost a friend?

The red starts flowing, and it wouldn't stop. I could hear distant cries from Yellow ('_Stop! Please stop!')_ and I saw the horrified look on Cynthia's face. She called "Fall back, fall back!" multiple times, but the pokemon were out of control, finding bloodlust and wanting more.

Meagree stuck close to my side, and we both backed away toward the shrine. Yellow, Cynthia, myself. Gold was still on the front lines like the fool he is, driving the enemy back with his own teeth and nails. His pokemon follow close behind, nothing more than monochrome blurs in the faint light.

But there's the problem of Darkrai. When I see him, poised to strike, I see my own terror reflected in the champion's eyes. "Gold, come back!"

He doesn't listen.

"Come back, Gold!" I screamed. I stepped out of the protective barrier and dragged him back. His eyes had a scarlet hue to them. He lunged out at me. His eyes turned perfectly blood-red.

Too late. Too late. Not coming back.

I don't care. I won't let go. Not now.

"Snap out of it Gold! It's just an illusion! An illusion!" I sobbed. Felt the warm tears drip down.

"Let go, Crystal! Let go!" He screamed in retaliation. That's how I knew he wasn't there anymore. He would never scream at me like that, no matter how dire the situation. Never. I know him well enough to say that with confidence. Never.

I hold on even tighter. The enemy swirls around us, but that doesn't matter. We are the heart of the battle now.

"Just let me be! I have to save Silver! He's been alone, because of me! _Because of me_!" More kicks and screams and begs. I don't let go. I hold.

I think he starts crying too.

"Let go! I thought you wanted to save him! Let go!"

I know that Cynthia was right. '_How do we know Pearl wasn't being manipulated?' _If a person can change this much because of Darkrai...

The enemy is being forced back. They stampede over us. I take that opportunity to hold him tighter, embrace him.

Struggle. Struggle. Bind. Loosen.

Fall. Laugh like a maniac. Smile.

Touch. Look.

Leave.

* * *

><p><em>Smile<em>

_Like nothing's wrong._

_Laugh_

_Like there's no one there._

_Cry_

_Like you just don't care..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN For those of you who want the Haughtyshipping, I will try to add more next chapter. I cried when I wrote that last scene, weird, I know.**

**Reviews bring a smile to my face!**


	12. Betrayal

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I feel a bit guilty, because even after all the reviews I'm getting, I'm not updating any faster. D: But I already have half of the next chapter typed up, so you won't have to wait that long for the next one. **

**This chapter doesn't have any lyrics as well, because some people told me that it was better without the lyrics. I would appreciate it if you could either PM me or leave a review, telling me which way you think is better. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red<span>  
><strong>

Everything was breaking. The few remaining people left in Hoenn were evacuating to... somewhere. Thousands of people have been killed, never again to see the day. All of us were going mad at the time.

Slipping away beneath the surface of insanity. Is that what Rayquaza wanted?

Crystal, Gold, Cynthia, and Yellow (oh no no no yes) had come back. All of them had black-blue bruises on their bodies, drying blood on their skin. Crystal was supporting Gold, who seemed to be knocked out. Yellow had a empty look in her usual sparkling eyes. So dull. My first action was to support her and help her to the medical ward.

"What happened?" I asked after I got back, looking at the three of them. Cynthia was the first to respond, seeing as how she had the most energy.

"We were ambushed," she said, not even bothering to cover up her terror. "I've never seen anything like it."

"The shrine?"

"Broken." The champion held out splinters of decaying wood, which was all that was left of the shrine. "The guarding the barrier couldn't hold, since Yellow depleted all her energy. It's... gone."

Crystal flinched. I looked at the boy slung over her shoulder. "What about Gold?"

"He made contact with Darkrai. We had to knock him out with a tranquilizer in order to bring him here."

"Why bring him?" I questioned. "He's dangerous." I had difficulty saying those last words.

"Even more so, if we were to just leave him there. We could study him; see if there's a way to bring the boy back. They probably did this to all the other captured dexholders as well."

I pondered that. "What about the information? Wouldn't that be stolen from him as well?"

"No way of knowing."

I shifted my feet. "Well, keep him restrained for now. Crystal, you should go to the medical ward too; you seem dead on your feet."

She only nodded silently. My spirits failed me when I saw her so depressed, so lifeless. None of that usual spunk in her movements. Pika hopped up next to me, and nuzzled my ankle comfortingly. I smiled, and ran my fingers through his fur.

I'd forgotten Cynthia was still there. "Red, Celebi was gone. You know what this means, don't you?"

I gazed at the others moving around restlessly, or lifelessly. The room with the high golden ceilings suddenly seemed much too grand. "Yes. I do. We need Dialga, don't we?"

"But Darkrai is on the other side," she prompted, crossing her arms. "What if they're connected-"

"Can't be. They're in the other dimension."

"Yes, you're right, I was just..."

I waved her off like it was nothing. "It's okay. Really. Go get some rest after you take Gold to the Champion's room."

I watched her drag Gold away, and collapsed into the nearest chair as soon as she was out of sight. I had forgotten how many dexholders were now gone. Six. Gone insane? Three. So three sane dexholders left, not counting Cynthia (but then again, she basically counted as one of the gym leaders, who were also helping us).

The hours ticked away slowly. People bustled in and out of the room, giving status reports, relaxing, calling anxious family members. I thought I saw Yellow's golden locks flash in there somewhere; I'm not sure. The sun started to set outside, and dusk turned to night, making the stars seen.

It was nearing twelve o' clock when the signal came in. It was transmitted over the speakers that told us how many people were lost or dead. You knew it was important if anything came over those speakers.

An automated voice spoke, loud and clear.

_'Urgent, all available fighters, please listen. This was a message caught from Johto airwaves a few moments ago.'_

A more static-filled transmission came, making us all flinch from the sudden burst of noise. Blue's voice came over the background explosion noises, high-pitched and panicked. _'BACKUP! WE NEE-'_ blast from somewhere. Flying screams. A distant cry of a pokemon. When a real human voice came back after some more screams and bangs (a distinct cry of '_SILVER!'_, I can't be sure), it was Emerald's voice, somewhat calmer than what Blue's had been.

"_Red, I'm guessing you're back right now," _he said loudly, trying to talk over all the sound around him. _"As you can tell, we're in a big mess. Half of all the gym leaders are down, as well as a few dexholders. And worst of-"_

An ear-piercing shriek cut him off. The sound of more screams could be heard. The last thing that came over was the sound of plastic hitting cement. Transmission end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>  
><strong>

I was... panicking. Trees were ripped up. A never-ending hyper beam rained down on all of us.

Senior Ruby, Senior Blue had all been taken down. By what, I did not know. Nurse Joy was doing everything she could, but even she could not stop the fireball that hurled at her like a missile, and took her down.

Of course, we took down most of the enemy's pokemon as well. The barrier created by the psychic pokemon was still held, but I knew we were almost out of time. Rayquaza had not joined the battle, so I was suspecting that she was still fighting at the shrine, or had been defeated.

I did not want to consider the other option.

Another blast of energy threw me off my feet and back to the ground. There were more cries all around, but I did not have the strength to pay attention to them.

I dreamed of my father. Would he be worried?

"Platina!"

Whitney's voice snapped me back into focus. She sounded terrified. "There's an enemy coming your way. Whatever you do, _do not_-"

I, however, rose to my feet and started to run. I could not believe my eyes. A shadowy figure seemed to be running toward me from the shadows.

_My eyes must be lying. It could not..._

But it was.

"_Platina!"_

_"Diamond!"_

And suddenly, there was no battlefield. No war. Just us in our wonderful paradise, where nothing could go wrong.

We embraced each other. Tears leaked from my eyes like a waterfall, and wouldn't stop.

No. That is not how it happened.

I ran toward the figure. The figure suddenly stopped in the dust, like it was hesitant to go to me. I knew who it was, but...

"Diamond...?" I whispered to myself. As if that was the signal, he stepped out of the dust. His hair was neat, covered by his new-looking hat. There were no specks of dust on him or his clothes. Not one. That should have struck me as suspicious, but I somehow convinced myself that he had been lost, but had come to aid us.

"Diamond!" I shouted louder. The battle seemed to draw away from us, but I, of course, did not notice.

His striking blue eyes glinted murderously. Instead of opening his arms, he just stood there in a pose that only a predator would make.

"Dia-"

"Shut up."

I could not move. I could not speak. Only stand there in horrified terror as the person I once loved walked around me, inspecting me as if I were a piece of prey.

"You don't get it, do you? Foolish girl."

There was a bit of hiss to his words. I knew he was not Diamond, like I knew in that cave that Pearl was not Pearl.

"I know what you did. I heard it all from Rayquaza. You were just hiding behind lies and more lies..."

He stopped his slow pacing right in front of me and glared. It was like he had punched me, but worse. "You never loved me, did you?"

Even I did not know. He saw the hesitation in my eyes, I guess. "Yes, you didn't. You just accepted that ring out of spite. You always wanted _Pearl._" He spat out the name of his best friend like he was trash.

"_Pearl._ The funny one. The strongest once. The perfect one. While I'm just standing in the corners, hoping I could find a way to impress you. I did, when I stood up to Cyrus. I did, when I jumped into the vortex to follow Giratina. I hoped that was enough. It wasn't,"

"I tried to get over it. I really did. I thought it was genuine when you accepted my wedding ring. I found the other ring in your jewelry chest, but I didn't tell. That was over, or so I thought. You... I saw you panicking when Pearl disappeared. Your mind wasn't on me, or anything else. Just on _Pearl._"

He laughed. I saw hints of scarlet creeping into his eyes. "And you know what? I tried to ignore it that time too. I really did. I failed didn't I? Rayquaza promised to tell me something huge. I went to seek her. She revealed the truth to me."

The invisible hand over my mouth came off. I chose my next words carefully. "You will have to be working with Pearl if you're on the other side. And I am over on the other side. We will be enemies. Is that what you want?"

"Oh no," he smirked. "I'm here to make you a deal. I'll forgive you if you join our cause. It's wonderful. Rayquaza's just trying to make a better world, one that's not filled with pollution or harm. A perfect world."

"That's what Cyrus wanted, but he ended up destroying himself!"

"_We_ have Celebi. Nothing can go wrong. Now that the shrine is gone..."

He let his words trail away, leaving me to fill in the blanks. Nothing was very enlightening.

"So, will you join?"

I did not have to answer. Morty came to my aid, and helped me get to my feet. "The battle's over, Platina. Reinforcements came. We won." His tone did not imply it though. I knew that we had won at deadly costs.

Diamond was suddenly no longer there. Had it been an illusion?

A voice echoed in my head, numbing the headache-

"_As for Pearl? We were on the same boat."_

-but giving me heartache.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews? I would really enjoy it if you did~**


	13. Traitor

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! This is the first time I've gotten past 60 reviews... Thank you to everyone!**

**Real life has interfered tremendously with my time on the internet, so I haven't been able to write much. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. And, as recommended, I have stopped writing the lyrics with the story. I might write a little bonus chapter with lyrics, but that will be it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blue<span>  
><strong>

"Blue, it's okay. They're gone, everything's over-"

"_Silver!" _I screamed, only to be greeted with total silence. I sobbed and thrush my fists into the ash-layered earth, making a thump sound. "So unfair... Why did it have to be him? _Whywhywhywhy..._"

Falkner patted my back reassuringly, promising that 'everything would be alright'. No it wouldn't be. Never again, never again, never never never...

"Shhh..."

Sob. Cry. Blow.

He slung my arm over his shoulder and hauled me up (with difficultly, I hope) away from the heap of red on the ground. Most of the blood had dried, leaving a brownish-red pattern that cut through the black.

"_Just let me- close his eyes- he can't-"_

Those silver orbs were just left there, left to be rot away in dust and leaves. I struggled weakly, pulling back.

"Don't worry, someone will-"

"_You can't do this to me!" _I screamed. I hope he felt the sting of my nails digging into his skin. I hope he saw the hot tears that dripped down my face. I hope he shared my pain.

Lyra. What would _she_ think? But is _she_ gone too? She might... She might...

I felt hopeless. Helpless. Weak. Blue was _never_ weak.

_Can I die?_ _Fly away with you?_

I fell limp on his shoulders. I felt his hair brush my cheeks lightly. Vision going hazy.

Red. I still saw the red littered on the ground. Fallen pokemon, both theirs and ours. Unfortunate people who hadn't made it out in time.

Then I saw Red. Not the color this time. The person.

He was alive. Perfect.

I broke away from Falkner's grip and staggered toward Red. My footsteps were unsteady and crooked. I could feel the broken bones. My pokemon. Where were they? I didn't care anymore.

"Red."

He caught me before I fell to the ground. "Blue!" he cried, helping me sit. "You're bleeding all over! Why aren't you-"

"Silver... he..."

I felt a gentle finger on my lips. "I know."

I start to laugh. I laugh so hard that I fall over, that scarlet flows out of my lips. "No... he's... never..." I smiled at a Red who wouldn't meet my eyes. "Silver? I don't know! I don't... ahahaha..."

I pushed those silver orbs to the back of my mind, next to the green. What? Silver? Green? No... never a silver or a green. They don't match! No no no...

I was going insane.

"Blue?" Red asked wearily. I started crying again. I had no reason to cry. Why was... "Blue, if you aren't-"

"Never was!" I shouted, and laughed some more.

"Blue..."

I sat silently. Looking back on it, I think this was my way of dealing with it. Pretending. Hiding. That was the great thief Aoi's way, right?

I was still laughing when they (somehow) managed to drag me back to the healing station. I had calmed down by then. Red was still staring at me in concern.

After a long silence, I asked a real, sensible question. "Was the shrine...?"

He shook his head. "The end's coming soon. We lost Gold and Crystal."

"You mean-"

"Crystal's shocked."

I nodded curtly. I don't know. I wasn't...

"You're okay, right?"

He really was dense sometimes. Even at the brink of the world possibly ending. But still, it hit a tension in me, so I didn't answer.

"Right..."

We kind of got lost in the bizarreness of it all. The world was about to end. Time was about to be shattered into pieces. But somehow, we found the nerve to just sit there and watch the drifting soot in the air. It seemed so peaceful for a moment. I closed my eyes. I could almost hear the sound of shifting grass as Yellow ran toward us, carrying a basket. Green was right behind, smiling that smile that said, 'gosh, why do I even waste my time for this?' but in an amused sort of way. Yellow would sit down and shuffle closer next to Red, blushing a bit. He would respond by adjusting her hat a bit, tilting it a bit downward. I would complain to Green. He would respond with his usual, 'Pesky woman' and sit next to me. I would smell the cinnamon. Yes, just another day...

Just... another...

"Blue!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Platina<span>**

This... this was...

I felt betrayal. Utter betrayal. How could he-after all this time- how...

I just... I just...

Someone handed me a cold glass. I brought the liquid to my lips, where my skin hungrily soaked it in. Rayquaza was just playing with him. Playing, like she did to everyone. Yes, just playing. None of that could be true. I could love my friends. I would not call it _real_ love, but still-

But still...

I remembered a verse from a book I had read once. At the time, it was for pure enjoyment, and nothing more. One single verse that summed up my situation quite well.

_'There's no perfect love in the world.'_

Was I crossing the faint line between intelligence and insanity? I was, was I not? I needed to calm down, I needed to, I...

Just think. Just think for awhile, in peace.

I caught sight of Emerald coming up to me. "Your pokemon are almost all healed," he informed. Even he seemed to be worn out. There were stains and cuts and bruises littering the skin that could be seen in the small hole of his tattered clothes. I guess he caught me staring, for he looked at me suspiciously. "What, need something?"

I shook my head absent-mindedly. I did not even see him walk away. I thought.

This would do. A nice, comfy pile of ashes is as good as a small corner. Thinking had always helped. Never let me down.

First issue. Saving the world. Rayquaza was now trying to capture Dialga (at least) to stop time. Or reverse it. Celebi's shrine was now destroyed, or taken. I must go to Mount Cornet. To do... what? Later. Take care of that later, right? That was the logical solution.

Second issue. Brain-washed (I'm pretty sure that is the term) dexholders. How do you cure this? What is Rayquaza doing to them? That was the second issue, as a whole.

Third issue. Pearl. Diamond. What had happened to them? Brain-washed, yes, but not as the others were. Maybe the third issue tied in with the second issue? I did not know at the time, so I decided to ignore that 'plot hole'. What was Diamond talking about? Did this all tie down to _myself_?

I cannot help but think how naive I was back then.

But because I was, I did the most foolish thing anyone could ever do when faced with that situation.

I went to Rayquaza.

* * *

><p>The cave seemed much more unsettling without Pearl's warm (fake) presence. The crackle of the fire was now absent, leaving a eerie silence. Every once in awhile, drops of water could plop on the ground and a faint cry of a pokemon would echo. But that must've been my imagination. I did not know what to do next.<p>

The answer came to me. A pokemon swept out from the shadows. Its scarlet eyes were so horrifying, yet so empty. I shivered, and my hand went to my pokedex, out of habit.

The sound of the carefully-crafted electronics shattering reached my ears before I could even gasp. A voice that sounded a thousand years old whispered in my thoughts. _"No contact to the outside..."_

I gulped, which was so unlike me, and nodded. The pokemon floated pass me and disappeared into the shadows. I did not follow; I was paralyzed in something more than fear. A hand beckoned me, and trembling, I went after it.

The walls were cleaner than I had seen before, but of course, it was probably a room I had never been in. The steep, rocky path had ended long before, fading into a paved path of dark marble.

The pathway ended at a large circle pattern engraved into the ground. Well, rings. Glowing, purple rings, half of them illuminating onto the ceiling above. Another pair of beady red eyes stared at me. Sculptures of various pokemon were engraved into the stone around me. The pokemon beside me spoke in a language, in which the pokemon in the darkness laughed at.

_Rayquaza._

I had the urge to call out all my pokemon at once, and attack. I calmly reminded myself that this was supposed to be peaceful.

_"Well, Platina," _Rayquaza purred. _"How nice to see you."_

When I did not respond, she seemed to get a bit agitated that I had not shown any amusing reactions. _"What do you want?"_ she snapped. I did not respond. This time, I did not mean to; my voice had suddenly stopped working.

_"If you don't want anything, I'll just blast you into smithereens-"_

"I-I wanted to... Join..."

That seemed to get the message pretty clear. The red eyes clashed onto mine, causing little sparks. _"You?"_ she crowed. _"Join _us_? What made you change your mind, girl?"_

"Diamond..."

_"I knew that he would convince you."_

What was I _doing?_

I could make up excuses to myself. I could say that I was a spy, to solve problems, doing good. Making people proud. But those were all excuses.

_"Your own will?"_

"My own will," I repeated, louder, more confident. Fooling myself. What a pity.

Laugher came from all around, multiple voices, but one at the same time.

_"I don't believe you."_

Flash of red. I was suddenly on the edge of a cliff. Red eyes stared at me from below. I struggled to hold on.

"No..."

Hands reached, trying to grab my shoes.

"No..."

I could not hold on. My hands were bleeding, slick with blood. My grip was sliding, my legs flailed.

"NO!"

My body jerked. It was a weird sensation; it felt like there were two of me. The world spun into a hazy blur.

Memories...

_"Father, why can't I go outside?" Platina whines, gazing out enviously to the two boys that roam the grasses, laughing. So free..._

_The father shakes his head. "Platina, I told you. if you go out, there's a chance that you'll be kidnapped. Or worse. I cannot risk that."_

_"You never let me go anywhere! You won't even let me go when I go on my pokemon journey!" she screams, and runs out of the house. Her skirt gets tangled in the weeds, a completely new feeling to her. She enjoys it, and her sobs turn to laughs._

_"Hey!" the blond boy calls, smiling. He and his friend have stopped running. They gaze at her, smiling. "Come and play! We need three people for our game!"_

Something isn't right.

_"I'd love to!" Platina cheers, and dashes through the grass to the two boys. Her foot gets caught on a root of a nearby tree, and she falls. Before she can cry, and hand comes in front of her face. Whether it's the blond boy's or the brunette's; it's impossible to tell._

_Her gaze meets scarlet orbs._

Something...

_"Here, take my hand. Come and play with us!" they cheer. Platina nods gleefully and reaches to take the hand. _

_"Take it take it take it take it-"_

_Another voice slips into her thoughts, hissing comfortingly. She wants to take the hand. _

_'Tired of all the perfect. Tired of all the isolation. You want to be free, as yourself, not some heiress who must be perfect at all time. You don't want that."_

_"Take my hand." Pearl calls from some far-off place. His voice soothes her. She latches her fingers to the hand._

_And she lets go._

"No."

I was back in the cave, standing in the middle of the circle. My eyes, for some reason, were strung with tears. Rayquaza had lured in every one of them to take the hand, to lose control. "Give me my friends and seniors back."

Rayquaza did not speak. When she did, it was barely more than a sound of the wind. _"I should've known that you would break free... This is the girl who broke Giratina's dimensional force, after all..." _Scarlet locked on me once more, inspecting me for a sign of weakness of betrayal. I was thankful that I had learned to hide my emotions when I was young.

_"Do you really wish to join?"_

"Yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Can anyone guess where Platina's quote 'There's no perfect love in this world' came from? Cookies to the person who can figure it out! **


	14. End?

**A/N And I'm back! Thank you for all the _wonderful_ reviews! I think I got better faster because of those! And yes, I was sick D:, but I'm back now! I think I responded to some of the reviews... My memory is all hazy...**

**This story has over 2,000 hits. Thank you all so much! And with that, I present to you a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>"No, no, no... everything's gone... terribly wrong..."<strong>

**"We tried-"**

**"We **_**didn't**_** try. That's why she-"**

**"Silence! Don't speak of it!"**

**"I-I'll try t-to fix it s-somehow, but my-"**

**"Your body is too unstable. Especially after-"**

**"No. I-I'm the only o-one left. I need to d-do this."**

**"How?"**

**"F-Fix this broken triangle. That's w-what I'll d-do."**

* * *

><p><strong>Platina<strong>

Mount Cornet was big. It _was_ big. Not anymore. Not since the Giratina incident.

I thought I would have been happy. Pearl, who had been missing for so long, was finally at my side. Diamond, who was my husband, was also there.

I felt so empty. So empty. Their eyes were dark, almost looked liked pools of blood if looked at from the right angle.

But what was more disturbing...

My love for Diamond was slowly fading.

You are probably laughing. Or disgusted. That is 'ok', as some say.

Yes, my love for Diamond was fading, and my love for...Pearl... was revealing itself. But not the happy parts, the memories of all the ice cream and adventures and battles. No, I mean the unhappy parts, such as guilt and jealousy. The horror when he was missing.

_Part of Rayquaza's trick. Do not give in to the enemy._

Yet, I was. I was slowly filled with hatred that was growing by the second.

I consider myself acting rash. I am sorry. Sorry for what happened after.

War. That is what happened.

War on every side, spreading out and filling the whole region with mass chaos and destruction. I felt trapped in between to boulders, not being able to decide which was to climb out.

Rayquaza's army was burning its way to Mount Cornet.

But that wasn't the horror of it.

The horror was that the missing dexholders-Diamond, Pearl, Silver, Lyra, Sapphire- all misty-eyed, forcing their pokemon to fight to the death. So much red. I have never seen so much red as the red I had seen on that day.

I did not fight. How could I? I did not want bloodshed. Not like this. Not for this.

This had already failed once. Once already.

**The missing one? No? The green one? Oh. Lost. Gone. Not coming back.**

Hah. What a price to pay.

A lifeless Munchlax fell at my feet, its blood-stained eyes gazing at nothingness. Shaking, I ran away from it, away from the war, away from the blood.

If only.

I yelped as my hand grazed bright-red flames, grazing over my pale skin. I stepped back, only to run into senior (should I even call him that?) Silver.

"Pay attention! What the _Arceus_ are you doing? Fight!" he hissed, eyes narrowed. I nodded, trying my best to look serious, and not sick.

But I cannot send my pokemon out there. Surely, they _will_ die. Or at least get injured fatally. I cannot take that-

A push from behind sends me flailing onto the pavement that's stained scarlet. Everything is around me; the screams, the tears, the hurried footsteps. Another lays beside me, dead. Wild brown hair is sprawled out in random angles. The eyes are just endless voids of sapphire.

Haunted sapphire cave. Death for all.

Do not blame me. I was going... paranoid, with all the blood and screams echoing in my ears.

Explosion. Ground ripped into shreds.

I had read about the Great Arceus War, and thought of how bad that would be, if a minor thing like this was already causing hundreds of deaths.

It did not make my situation any better.

* * *

><p>"Get up."<p>

'Lyra' took my hand and lifted me up. Then pushed me over, causing me to stumble. "We don't accept weaklings in Rayquaza's army."

Maybe a trace of that caring person was still in there, somewhere, because she helped me up and held my hand while we walked to Mount Cornet, which was not that far away.

_Get up._

It was (still is) possible to get to the peak of Mount Cornet by using flying type pokemon, but the sudden air pressure change would possibly crush their bones or damage their blood vessels.

We flew anyways. Surprisingly, none of the pokemon got hurt.

Luck is a funny thing, no?

...

I am sorry. I am ready to continue.

Mount Cornet (have you ever been there?) was amazing, as usual, with its decaying stone pillars that loomed over our small figures. They seemed to be stating the message that we, the humans, are really a small part of the whole universe. And they would be right.

Rayquaza's hysterical laughter echoed throughout the sky. _"Darkrai! We are ready! We have brought the two orbs you have asked for!" _Lyra and Diamond held up two shining orbs.

Everyone else formed a circle and, hurriedly, I did as well. Lightning crackled from threatening clouds above. The others did not even flinch, whereas I did.

Laughter echoed through the air. Well, I would not really describe it as 'laughter'; it was more of a harsh, rough sound, like nails on a chalkboard. The voice that spoke was hoarse and cold.

Darkrai.

_"Foolish Rayquaza. Did you really think I would just let you get the world that easily?" _Dakrai jeered. The trainers beside me started to shuffle toward Dakrai, who was rising out of the ground with a sinister smile. They were turning their backs on Rayquaza.

_"Traitor!" _Rayquaza roared, and lunged toward Dakrai with its mouth open. A bolt of yellow slammed into the dragon before she could get anywhere near the nightmare pokemon. Zapdos descended out of the sky, _caw_ing with anger.

Scarlet. The eyes were scarlet. Like a mirror of Darkrai's.

_"When you were out busy attending to your foolish desires of tracking down the champion who died so long ago, I was out gathering all the legendary pokemon and putting them under my control. All the trainers and pokemon you told me to put a spell on are under _my_ army. You have sense. Enough to know that you don't stand a chance. Especially with the two orbs under my control."_

I caught a glimpse of fear in Rayquaza's eyes. True horror, for the first time. _"No..."_

Darkrai's laugh pierced the tense atmosphere like a bullet. _"You see? It is I, not you, who will control the whole world. I shall envelope the world in eternal sleep!" _

_What good would that be?_ I had thought to myself hopelessly. I began to notice shadowy figures beneath the clouds in perfect position to strike.

_Which side is right now?_

_"Now, Palkia and Dialga! Vorus se cim vot tein!"_

The space around us began to distort. The time's flow went out of control, speeding up and slowing down at random times. The same time, Rayquaza hurled itself at Darkrai, despite all the balls of various elements being thrown at her.

The trainers had no more pokemon. They were left to die.

But they charged in anyways, because they needed to. They were ordered to. In panic, I ran into the battle, desperately looking for a flash of blond hair.

_Diamond would be okay._

"Pearl! _Pearl!" _I screeched over the thuds and the screeches. More and more bodies of humans who never had a chance. Thankfully, none of them were blond.

Flames swooshed over my head, scorching the tips of my hair. Hail began to fall, banging me on the head. I kept going.

_"Pearl!" _I blindly reached into the smoke and mist. Tears froze as soon as they fell, making it looks as if I were crying out shards of ice. _"P-Pearl!"_

I grabbed onto something, and did not let go. I had to hope. I had to hope that it would be what I was looking for.

"P-Pearl?" I questioned, tightening my grip. My hand was thrown off.

"Why are you fighting?"

A rush of relief went over me. Pearl was okay. Bleeding, but no fatal wounds. He was not crawling on the floor. That was good.

"Let go!" he demanded, growling. I did not.

"Please stay. You cannot fight out there. Please stay."

"What is _wrong_ with you? We have to help-"

"Help who? Darkrai? No we do not."

He growled, red eyes blazing. "Do you want to end up like that other brunette girl? Get out of my way!"

My heart lurched. The first thought in my head was Sapphire. Had he killed...?

No. He... He would not. Lyra had shown a bit of her former self, so...

Pearl took that moment of doubt to throw me off and run into the blasts and explosions. I stood there, dumbstruck.

I could not rush into battle. I would be sacrificing myself.

I did not want to die.

_What about senior Green? _A little voice in my head questioned. _What about him? He died saving senior Yellow; he died a hero. You will die a coward."_

I did not move. The world began to spin. I had inhaled too much... smoke... too much...

_What about your mother, Platina- Platinum?"_

Platinum. My mother's nickname for me. She had died a hero.

I must live up to her legacy.

Space and time were becoming unstable.

I did not have time.

**"I'm sorry... I've... I've..."**

**"Gold got out then?"**

**"Worse. He... didn't..."**

**"...I'm sorry."**

**"Blue too. I think she seemed happy."**

**"T-The patients?"**

**"All dead. All dead."**

**"This is the end of the world, then."**

* * *

><p>"No..."<p>

The battling had ceased. I had failed. I did not get there fast enough... I was not fast enough.

Palkia and Dialga were gone. Scarlet. All of their eyes; scarlet.

Diamond was barely on his two legs; I could see him over the mass of rubble. Pearl was beside me, bleeding heavily from his stomach after a piece of limestone had impaled him. He was still under the control of Darkrai, however, and I had to hold him down to prevent him from getting up. I could out strength him though; he was running out of steam fast.

I wondered if he would die with red eyes.

"This is the end, then," I whispered to Pearl, knowing he would be deaf to my words. He kept struggling, but his efforts were growing weak.

Darkrai knew this as well. Rayquaza was lying motionless in the crevice that she had made. I did not know whether to be disappointed or happy. Both and neither, I guess.

Dakrai opened its mouth, revealing the pitch-black void it had kept. I had one chance.

I grabbed Pearl by the shoulders, lifted him up, and gently put my mouth with his. He tasted like blood and oranges.

In other words, wonderful.

"Platina?" His gaze wavered, the light changed. Orange. His eyes were orange.

He would not die with red eyes after all.

His eyes widened in understanding, and then closed. He knew the world was ending. He knew we were on the brink of death. Even so, I could feel him smile.

"Platina."

The world exploded, and was scattered into a tiny million pieces.

And you know what?

I did not care at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you look really closely, you will probably be able to guess the ending. This is not the end.**

**Reviews really make my day. :3**


	15. Restart

**A/N 88 reviews.**

**Do you know how much I love you guys right now?**

**Disclaimer: Not going over this again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Platina<strong>

Have you ever died before?

Wait. That is a stupid question. Please excuse me. What I meant to say was; have you ever seen your life pass before your eyes, like one of those old black-and-white movies?

I have not. Because I have never died. I have come pretty close before, but... Not really.

Instead, I have felt the _terror_ of dying. The one instant that you fear your life is ending, where you fear for the ones you left behind, when you just want_ one more chance_ to go back, make everything and anything ever worth doing special...

Just one more chance.

Everything was white, I remember. I mean, I have tried to forget it over who knows how long, but it has always haunted me to no end. Everything was white. I remember thinking; _is this the other shadow of life?_

It was over. Everything was over. I was free.

I fell to my knees and started to sob uncontrollably.

Diamond, who I never explained anything to. I had never admitted to him (or myself) that I had only married him out of pity. It was more of a 'big sister' kind of love than a true, genuine feeling. But I was so so _so_ sorry, because I had failed him. He died, not knowing that I had loved him. Once. He died hating me.

My seniors, who I owed many happy times to. They helped me open up to humor, light-hearted jokes, a sense of comfort and not suspicion to the world. Now they were probably all dead or hypnotized. Stupid.

Pearl. The person who I _really_ loved (hahahaha _unfair_), the person who had been there with me through _so much_, the person who had run away from me, who I had tracked down. Who had hated me, and then loved me starting from the final second of his life.

I am glad he died with orange eyes. Scarlet does not suit him very well.

If... I had been true to myself, if I had the courage to say 'no' to Diamond... would it have been different? Would the world be peaceful, would Diamond have gone to another woman (someone who he _deserved_)? I might have even had a child. Maybe not. But... Things would have not...

I sobbed even harder, only out of hatred for my stupid mistakes.

A green light overlapped the white with a soft glow.

_"Come."_

This pokemon... I had... seen it in a legend...

"C-Celebi..." I choked. "I... I am so...sorry..."

Celebi turned toward me, her expression unreadable. _"I am sorry too. For not warning you. Talk with me."_

"Can you fix it?" I pleaded. "Everything? Just... redo it all?"

_"Time is a fragile thing. When I made the oath with Mew, I promised I would never use it for my own purposes, or requests. I have broken that rule once or twice, and have paid heavily for it."_

"It is not for yourself this time. It is for the _world_."

_"Platina, you are smart enough to know that if even one event is change, everything after it will as well. For instance, when Pearl captured me. If we had prevented that..."_

Images flashed by like a slideshow. Fire everywhere. All the forests in the world, being destroyed, in search of a little, green pokemon.

"What if we just-"

_"No. If we took an entire pokemon bloodline out of existence, the world would go out of balance. Rayquaza was important. Back when she was good, she created_ _the Lake of Rage__ with her brother. Darkrai is the counterpart to Cresslia, controlling the dreams of shadows, warning about danger to come. No. We cannot."_

I thought, desperate. Just... desperate. "What if I had chosen Pearl instead?"

Celebi stayed quiet for a long time, and spoke slowly when she finally had an answer. _"Who knows that Diamond wouldn't have done it as well?"_

"But Diamond would not-"

_"Pearl wouldn't have either. But look what happened. A lot of things can happen to a person if they are fueled by an emotion. Like you were fueled by love. Compassion. We cannot take chances."_

My voice rose in tone. "If I make the wrong choice, I can always just come back and-"

"_My essence is fading, Platina. I have only one chance. So do you."_

I curled up into a ball. "Why do I have to decide?"

_"Because you are the center of it all. The cornerstone. Whatever decision you make will be the one thing that decides the fate of the world."_

This was so unfair.

I did not want to lose that kiss with Pearl. I did not want the world to fall under eternal sleep.

"Will I forget everything?" I breathed out.

Celebi shook her head. "_One chance."_

"I am ready."

* * *

><p>"Platina!"<p>

My head was spinning. Everything was swirling so fast. I was on the ground. Why was I on the ground?

I came face-to-face with shining blue eyes, as bright as a diamond. It had worked. I was in the past.

"What happened?" Diamond asked, voice touched with worry. "I heard a crash, oh darn, the rice balls..." He scurried to pick them up from the ground.

"Rich girl actually _messed up?_" a familiar voice behind me gasped. "This is history! Call the newspapers! Call the TV stations! The world's about to end!"

"Shut _up_ Gold!" A whack. Senior Blue squealed and jotted something down in her notebook.

Senior Green rolled his eyes from the couch. "What's taking Pearl so long? We have to get started."

"Went to get some cake, I think."

"My cooking skills aren't _that _terrible!" Senior Blue complained, and took a small bite from the green cake. Her face twisted after it went down, and she turned slightly green. Everyone laughed.

My head was still throbbing. The party... was about the world not being threatened by anything for two years, I think... I bit my lip. Diamond would be proposing to me soon...

I had to talk to them. But how would I explain it?

Pearl ran in, balancing the vanilla-chocolate cake on one hand, holding candles in the other. "The cake has arrived!" he announced with a flourish. Laughter lit up in his orange eyes. So familiar.

Senior Red proposed a toast, and I took that as my chance. I grabbed Diamond and Pearl's wrists and hauled them out of the room.

"Missy? Where are you taking us?" Pearl asked, uncertainty etched in his voice.

Diamond stayed silent, but I could see his confusion as well. I felt horrible.

"M-Missy?"

I did not meet his gaze. It was too painful.

I blurted the first statement that passed through my mind, without giving it a second thought. "I am going to Hoenn."

"_What?" _Pearl cried, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Why? When did you decide this? Why didn't you tell us beforehand! I didn't even expect this... I'll have to start packing."

Diamond regarded me with his huge, puppy-like eyes. "Pearl... I don't..."

"Hoenn... I might have some books about that..."

A sharp pang made me flinch. I was about to break his heart. All over again. "Pearl..." Diamond said again, tapping his friend on the shoulder. Pearl looked up, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Darn it, not enough time..." he murmured, and then looked at Diamond."What?"

"I..." he cast a sheepish glance at me."I think Platina has something to say."

Pearl stopped in his frantic muttering and focused his attention on me. "Well?" he questioned.

"I-I am... I have decided..." I could feel the heat rising to my face.

_You cannot screw this up. Not this._

I took a deep breath, and tried as best as I could to look completely normal and unchanged. "I will not be accompanied by anyone."

To this, Pearl stared and started laughing. "Good one, missy! At first I thought you were really serious-"

The look on my face shushed him quickly, and his laugh was replaced by deep concern, mirroring Diamond's face. "You mean... you're actually going..."

I nodded, the feeling in my stomach getting worse by the moment.

"There's a lot of things that could go wrong, you know. For instance, what if you run out of food?" Diamond fretted. "Or get lost? You don't even know your way around Hoenn."

"Seniors Ruby and Sapphire will likely help."

Diamond shook his head in worry, a frown scrunching his features. "I don't think that's a good idea, Platina."

I tried (and failed) to give him a glare. His look only softened more; into deep, warm, concern. Pearl looked as concerned as he was, but his face said more of a 'what-the-heck-are-you-thinking' than real concern.

I wondered if he actually loved me. He probably did. He was just being Pearl.

I felt a surge of confidence run through my veins.

"I am not a helpless child anymore. I can battle, I can fight, and I _will_ win." I wilted a little bit at the last sentence, remembering the war-torn city, everything going up in flames. "I _will_ win," I repeated, but mostly to convince myself. "I have proven myself more than enough times."

Pearl gazed at me skeptically. "Nothing we'll say will make you change your mind?"

For the tiniest instant, I saw his bright orange eyes turn into the color of scarlet blood, still fresh. This was my chance. If I did this wrong...

"Yes. Nothing."

I thought this 'mirage' was going to crumble away in front of my very eyes. I thought that I would be sucked back into death, never to wake up again. But nothing happened.

Nothing happened. I was on the verge of tears.

Diamond blinked, and then smiled a bit, the curve of his lips containing a tiny smudge of sadness. "Well, whatever makes you happy."

With a bit of a slump in his step, he left the room, leaving me alone with Pearl. Pearl was still looking at me skeptically.

Maybe he suspected. But at least I did not betray him.

The blond fidgeted uncomfortably in my gaze, which was understandable, considering we had never been alone together before. "There's another reason, isn't there? I mean, you always bring us along." He hesitated, and added, "Your body posture is extremely rigid, too."

I stiffened, but that just proved his point. It was expected, I guess.

"...Yes."

"Is it a boy?"

I knew he meant no embarrassment, but heat rose to my face anyways. Pearl's reaction was triumphant, but not quite.

"Well, he's lucky," he commented casually. "I mean, it's not everyday a rich heiress dates you. I hope he treats you well, you know."

I did not miss the stiffness when his lips formed the word 'date'.

My options were torn between running away and stepping closer to him. I did neither, just stared at him, waiting for him to say more. He was doing the same thing as I; watching.

Just watching.

"Pearl..."

I kissed him.

I wish I could say that, but I cannot. For I did not kiss him.

I _wanted to_; that uncontrollable pulsing in my fingers, wanting to entwine with his. But that would have been selfish. I did not want to be selfish.

"I am sorry, Pearl."

I added the tiniest bit of desperation in my tone, hoping he would see the sorrow in them, the want. He just nodded sadly.

"I...I understand."

He was about to turn away. With a heavy heart, I lurched him back, so much that I could almost reach out and kiss his neck if I wanted to. But again, I did not.

"Do you?"

"Maybe you'll tell me something."

The shiver in his body informed me that he was crying. Pearl. Crying. For some reason, it did not fit. I had never seen him cry before. And I was not intent on starting now.

I let go.

* * *

><p>And so, I went to Hoenn, like I said I would. But I did not travel around the region, collecting new pokemon, exploring new sights. No, I rented a house (not to my tastes really; it only had a Jacuzzi and a golden fountain in the garden; no personal cook) and learned. I learned to live on my own, without any help. Like I said I would.<p>

I reminded myself of Pearl.

But (unlike Pearl), I did not push the world away. I embraced the villagers around me, and I did not flinch away. I gladly offered them my name, and invited them to my house for tea.

About five months later, senior Green and Blue got married. This time, there was no feeling of emptiness or uncertainty in the air. I clapped with all my heart when they exchanged their vows, senior Green a bit too seriously, senior Blue a bit too light-heartedly. But they still kissed. It was amusing to see senior Gold wolf-whistle, making the newly-weds a bright red color.

Diamond and Pearl were there as well, and we talked and laughed about all the times we've had in each of our lives. Diamond, especially. He rambled on non-stop, very unlike the boy, about a girl he had met named 'White'. Pearl listened distantly, twirling his fork around and around while probably thinking of battle moves in his head. I, however, was relieved.

And I congratulated him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Now I am back.<p>

I am standing at the intersection between Twinleaf Town and where route 201 meet. I am almost afraid to go in. My feet are too heavy. Much too heavy.

I have changed, but so has the world. Seniors Red and Yellow have married, and now have a child. (Named Orange, ironically.) Everyone has a child or have been married by now, actually. Seniors Sapphire and Ruby, Gold and Crystal, Silver and Lyra, Emerald and... well, no one. (Who would have known?)

...Diamond and White...

I have no regrets. The world has been kept steady for over eight years. I have no regrets.

I have to say, after Diamond and White got married, I was thinking about asking Pearl. But, I guess I was (still am) a coward. And besides, I hardly get to see him anymore. After all, he _is_ the head frontier brain now. I cannot just interrupt his plans for myself, though he would always be glad to. That would be...rude.

I think Pearl understands. He has not asked me to marry _him,_ even though it is clear to him that we both love each other. Maybe he understands that I am not ready.

Inhaling deeply, I take a step, crunching multiple pebbles beneath my foot. I take another crunching step. And another. And another.

This repetitive, robot-like pattern becomes a smooth wave. I walk past chittering starly, past Professor Rowan's laboratory (I _must_ visit him later), past my old home. I see no point in going inside, for my father has informed me he has gone to Johto to study the ancient ruins.

I walk past Diamond's house, which he showed me long ago. I see his mother outside, tending to the garden, even in this scorching heat. I do not wave, however, for she will probably invite me inside.

I have only one destination in mind at the moment.

It's a futile hope; he is far too busy, far too distracted. I have only informed senior Ruby about my leave, he could have not heard already. There would be no one to _tell_ him, maybe his father, but there's no way that his father would know.

But I go there anyways, because, again, I have changed.

I have learned to believe in the impossible.

I catch orange in my gaze. Our lines of sight interlock. I start to run, chasing a stupid love, tripping beneath my feet, shouting his name even though I did not mean to.

He welcomes me with wide arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Diamond and White... I dunno. :P**

**I'm really sad that this is over. I really am. I enjoyed writing this, and in the process, I think Haughtyshipping has become my OTP. **

**Now...**

**Thank you to every single person who has stuck with this story to the end. Thank you to all the reviewers that made me happy every time they reviewed! With 2,531 hits, 20 favs, 15 alerts, 1 C2, and 88 reviews, this story is officially completed.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has read this story thus far! I might make a one-shot spin-off to this story, so keep watch! **

***The. End.***


End file.
